Power Ranger SPD Ver2 The Crossover
by qtpunkstar27
Summary: It has been three years since the rangers defeated the evil Emperor Gruumm. Since then the rangers have been searching for Broodwing to bring him in. Not knowing the rangers didn’t know that Broodwing has gone into hiding up in space in the ship that once
1. the beginning of a new adventure

Version 2.0 the Crossover

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers SPD is a trademark of Disney. All Character in this story was made up by me, Beside the Power Rangers of SPD. This story was made only for fun and to clear my head of ideas. This Story takes place after the rangers have defeated Gruumm but I have changed it so that Omni was never discovered and Broodwing had never been captured.

**Prologue**

It has been three years since the rangers defeated the evil Emperor Gruumm. Since then the rangers have been searching for Broodwing to bring him in. Not knowing the rangers didn't know that Broodwing has gone into hiding up in space in the ship that once was Emperor Gruumm to serve his new master Omni which has obtained a human form thanks to Broodwing. Omni asked evilly, "How are we going to get are revenge on those wretched Power Rangers?"

Broodwing thought about it for 10 minutes walking back and forth the throne room when suddenly the monitor that is right next to the throne chair where Omni sits in, Broodwing detected someone down at earth starting to destroy everything that came in his way. Broodwing asked sarcastically, "Omni do wish that I go down there and recover this mysterious person that is destroying earth the planet that we want to rule."

Omni was angry and said, "Broodwing get down and get that mysterious person before those stupid Ranger get a hold of him, NOW!"

Broodwing said, "I'm on my way down there and I will bring some Krybots, Orangeheads, and Blueheads just in case the ranger decide to get in the way." Broodwing said under his breath "Dam it I had to open my mouth too didn't I." Broodwing had gathered two balls of each Krybots, Orangeheads, and Blueheads and put them into his side poach that he had. Then he head down to earth to get the mysterious person before he could get caught from SPD.

Meanwhile back on earth of the year of 22XX, it has been 2 years since the guardians defeated Devlin back on Zera. Cecil, Zero, Zera, and Sigea decided to stay on Zera while Quinn, DJ, Lacey, and Aly went to check out Earth. During those 2 years the guardians that stayed on earth had graduated high school and are now going to celebrate by going to Zera. DJ opens the portal by using his guardian crystal of light. Everybody got in the portal and landed in Zera. But some how Quinn didn't get to Zera he managed to get to Earth again but this time period here was 2025 that where SPD lives in. Quinn sees that the world that he is in has spaceships and uses the technology. Quinn finds himself gathered by aliens and humans.

The alien asked trying to be friendly, "Are you new here in New Tech City?" Quinn replied in scare because this world isn't like his world that he lived on, "Yes I'm new here, can you show me around this place."

So the alien and the human gave Quinn a tour of New Tech City that is where the story begins…

**Chapter one the beginning of a new adventure**

One year ago down at New Tech City, SPD Headquarters Anubis "Doggie" Cruger has resigned his position as Commander. Due to the fact that he wants to spend time with his wife Isinia. He gave his position to Kat Manx. A year later Kat had put in a permanent power supply to her Kat Ranger morpher just in case if she needed to fight again, she had hid her morpher until the time that she needed it the most hoping that it would be never. Also during that year she had remodel the SPD Headquarters into a cat instead of a dog. For some reason Katherine Manx had a feeling that she had when she was a little kitty cat-girl, that day when she was picked on because she was the only cat-human of her race left in New Tech City, she swore on that day that she would get revenge on those people that made fun of her because she was a cat-human, until she met Doggie Cruger that what changed her. She just admitted to herself that she had feeling for Doggie Cruger until Isinia came along but it was for the best. On that same year she had changed Delta Base inside so it would look freer and bright inside filled with sky blue walls and the ceiling had dimming lights that would shut off once you clicked your fingers, with lots of windows to open up the place. The next year was when Jack came back to SPD just to see his friends again before he goes around the world to help save homeless people so they have clothes and stuff along side his fiancé Ally Samuels. Everybody said goodbye to Jack after along lunch. Z and Syd started to cry seeing there friend leave.

Bridge walks up to Syd and asked, "Will you be okay you seem kind of sad right now, would you like some Buttery toast to cheer you up?"

Syd could tell that Bridge just made a move on her which cheered her up because she was dying for Bridge to make a move since Doggie Cruger left, and replied, "Yes I would like some of your Buttery toast." At that very moment Syd brought up her hand and moved her finger as she said buttery, trying to give the sign that she like Bridge. Bridge didn't get what Syd was doing until Z walk up next to Bridge and said, "I think someone is trying to ask you out." Syd stopped flirting with Bridge because she could tell that Z was getting Jealous, so she started a cat fight until Sky came in and cough implying that Kat was coming in. Syd and Z stop there cat fight right before the Commander came in.

Kat asked in worry that something bad goanna happen, "Attention Cadets!" B-squad saluted there command and all said, "Yes Maim!"

Kat said in fear that the rangers won't accept her choice as the new green ranger to SPD, "Cadets of B-squad I know that your squad has been lacking of a Red Ranger since Jack left to travel around the world helping people so we still need a Red Ranger for B-squad."

Sky asked calmly, "Why don't we just keep it the way it is right now and just push up Blue ranger to as head leader?"

Kat replied in confusion, "Well it just in the rules of being Power Rangers that you need to have a Red Ranger so I'm going to do this. Sky step up and hand me your Blue ranger morpher." Sky steep up and pulled out his Blue ranger morpher and handed it to Kat. Kat pulled out Jacks old morpher and said, "Here Sky take the red ranger morpher and live on as SPD Red." Sky grabbed the red ranger morpher and said in excitement, "Wow I wasn't expecting that to happen."

Kat said, "You deserve it , you worked hard to become red ranger, So thank god on my cat ears that was done, but it not over yet Bridge step up and hand me your green ranger morpher, please?" Bridge step up and handed Kat his green ranger morpher. Kat took his green ranger morpher and put it away and handed him Sky old blue ranger morpher. Kat told the B-squad, "And finally I need to assign some one as green ranger so your team is back to five not four."

Syd asked confused in who was going to be green when there is nobody else beside B-squad here, "Do we know the person that is going to be green ranger?"

Kat replied in fear of her choice of green ranger, "Cruger and I have been training this person to become green ranger for about 2 years now and I think that she changed her ways from Evil to Good. Mora would you come out now I have something for you." Suddenly the little girl we seen 3 years ago has evolve from a 13teen year old to a 16teen year old teenager that was about 5'7 long brownish-black hair and had hazel eyes. She was dressed in SPD uniform that was Greenish-blue with a strip of purple.

Mora asked, "What is it Commander I was busy with someone." Kat replied, "Well I'm moving you up from D-squad to B-squad as the new Green Ranger for SPD."

Everybody but Kat and Mora asked, "What, but how she is evil don't you see?" Kat replied knowing that this might happen if she did it this way but she had no choice to do though, "Rangers, hear me out it was for the best that we trained Mora to become a ranger due to what information she has given us."

Z asked all uptight because Z and Mora don't really get along since the incident of Sam, "And what information was so bad that you had to recruit Mora into this?"

Kat raised her voice because she was the commander and replied, "Z Stop it I know how mad you are because of what Mora did. But the information that she gave us was very important that she requested to train here at SPD and become good because what she said that was coming up is so bad that she wanted to fight along side SPD."

Z asked again but calmly this time because she didn't know that Kat had a side that was very interrogating, "But tell me what was so bad that made her join SPD."

Kat replied softly, "She has been in SPD for over Two years know and she has proven her loyalty to us in SPD, and the thing that was so bad was that Broodwing has a new master that is 10 times as more powerful than Gruumm was. And the name was Omni."

Z asked, "Is this true Mora?"

Mora replied trying to open up, "Yes it's all true, that is why I came to SPD three years ago and wanted to become a ranger. Z you can't be mad at me to long now what was in the past is in the past and now we are in the future."

Z was trying to say something but started to cry for some odd reason again but some how she managed to get through to say, "Yes Mora I forgive you. Now come over here and join our new team."

Kat replied, "Thank you Z for giving Mora a second chance, she will be staying now with you girls if that is okay. Oh yeah B-squad you are dismissed." Kat walked up to Mora and gave her the Green ranger morpher. Mora put the morpher in her bag-like purse. Kat walked out of the lounge room that the rangers were in. Sky, Bridge, Syd, and Z all congratulated Mora for getting green ranger morpher, and they hanged out with Mora for the day getting to know her.

The next day came along and the all the rangers beside more went to the simulation room where the rangers face a very difficult challenge that require all the rangers help. Mora came into the simulation room to see hundreds of Krybots, Blueheads, and Orangeheads attacking a civilian, while someone creature was trying to capture a mysterious person.

Sky said, "Finally you're here Mora, team lets go." Everybody lined up in a straight line, "Ready Rangers?"

Everybody said, "Ready, SPD Emergency"

Sky said, "SPD 1 Red"

Bridge said, "SPD 2 Blue"

Z said, "SPD 3 Yellow"

Syd said, "SPD 4 Pink"

Mora said, "SPD 5 Green" Everyone said, "Space Patrol Delta"

Sky said, "Mora, Syd, and Z take out the Krybots, while Bridge and I will take out the Blueheads and some of the Orangeheads."

Mora asked, "I have a better idea why don't Syd and I go get the monster that is attacking the mysterious person while you guys go get the Kyrbots Blueheads and the Orangeheads?"

"That won't work because the Krybots will just get in the way." Said Sky

Mora said, "Whatever I'll handle this." Mora charges for the Krybots with her DeltaMax Striker and turned it into a sword and stroke the Krybots killing all of them but 4, she then ran towards the Blueheads and thrusting her DeltaMax into them instantly killing them. "

Hey don't take all of the victory now Mora we work as team." Said Sky "Well just don't stand there then and help out."

Mora said sarcastically. Suddenly Sky ran in and said, "I dedicate this move to Jack." He pulled out the Delta Blasters and started to shot the rest of the Blueheads that Mora missed. Everybody else pulled out there DeltaMax Striker and started to shot out blast of laser at the Orangeheads. Suddenly the simulation room went back to the normal room that didn't have the scenery of the town.

The Alarm went of and Kat Voice came over and said, "Rangers report to the Command center, I need to see you." So the ranger de-morphed and headed to the command center. They made it to the command center right when Boom enter in the command center.

Kat said, "Ranger we have spotted Broodwing and he has brought about some company."

Sky said, "Let's do this Rangers."

Everybody said, "SPD Emergency."

Back on the street after the alien and the human showed Quinn the tour of New Tech City. Quinn asked, "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

The alien replied, "You can trust Artomus and Batin on this. Your secret is safe with us." Artomus said, "What ever you secret is we won't tell anybody about it."

Quinn said, "The secret is that in my world well I'm mean the world that I was suppose to be in right now I was a hero you could say that I protected a lot of people from danger, Never mind about the story I will just show you this, Guardian Elemental…"

Suddenly Quinn could fell that dark aura that Devlin made when he witness the death of his Lover Cecilia. Batin the alien said, "Quinn are you okay you seem kind of out of it." Suddenly Quinn fell to the ground.

Artomus asked, "Should we take him to the hospital or something like that."

Batin replied, "We can't because he doesn't belong here so that means that he isn't alive in our data books." "We can't just do nothing know."

Suddenly a truck came in the way the truck stopped and the person that was in it came out and it was Jack and asked, "What is going on here?"

Batin replied, "Are friend here was trying to show us some thing when he just fell to the ground and became unconscious." Jack went up to the person that he didn't know and put 2 hands on his throat to check if he had a pulse but Jack flew straight back towards the trunk due to what Quinn is facing right now, making a big thud noise. Ally came out to check on what was going on when she seen Jack on the trunk.

Ally said, "What is going on out here we are going to be late if we want to make it out of here without any traffic."

Jack asked, "I know that but this person right here needs are help, I need you to do me a favor?"

Ally replied, "What is it Jack?"

Jack said, "I need you to check that guy on the ground if he has a pulse or not."

Ally said, "How come you couldn't have done it."

Jack said, "I did but something pushed me back to the truck."

Ally said, "Okay here I go. " Ally walked up to the guy on the ground and was going to check if he had a pulse when he wakes up thinking that the person he see is his girlfriend because Ally look a lot like lacey and kissed her. Ally let go and slapped him and said, "What do you think you are doing I'm encaged with Jack here."

Quinn said, "I'm sorry, I just thought you were my ex-girlfriend because you to look a lot alike, sorry about that, what happen to me batin the last thing I remember was that I was going to show you something and then it all went blank."

Batin said, "I don't know what it was but still show me what you are going to do." Quinn said, "Okay but I hope I can still pull it off while I'm in a different world, Guardian Elemental Fire power up." Quinn turned into a Guardian, A guardian has a costume that they where to protect there identity but a guardian looks a lot like a power ranger though. Also the Guardian suit looks like they are knights.

Jack gets up from the ground and walks towards Quinn and asked, "Who are you, and did Kat make this for you?"

Quinn replied, "The name is Quinn Zyra and I am the guardian of Fire, and I don't know who you are talking about this Kat person."

Ally said, "It is nice to meet you Quinn Zyra, I'm Ally Samuels and my boyfriend of here is Jack Landors."

Jack said, "You should go to the delta base and show Kat this because Kat can use your help and so does the Power Rangers."

Quinn asked confused, "Who are the Power Rangers?"

Jack said, "I was a Power Ranger before but I left so I could be with my fiancé Ally."

Quinn said, "Can you give me the direction to the Delta…"

Artomus interrupted and said, "Quinn we can show you where it is because Jack and Ally would probably want to be going now so they won't get into traffic."

Ally said, "Thank you Artomus I almost forgot about that, but Jack we should leave though so we don't get into traffic."

Jack said, "Yeah we should go." Quinn asked, "One more thing Jack?"

Jack replied, "What is it Quinn?"

Quinn said, "Sorry for kissing your girlfriend I mean fiancé. But where are you going if you mind me asking?"

Jack said, "No problem it was only a mistake, but I'm going to travel around the world and give homeless people some clothes and stuff, but see you around Quinn." Quinn said, "Okay see you around later, Power down."

So Jack and Ally left to go travel around the world. While Batin, and Artomus show Quinn Where the Delta Base is. Three minutes past since they started to walk towards Delta Base, They make it to the delta base.

Batin said, "Quinn here the Delta Base."

Quinn said, "Sweet Place, are you guys coming in with me."

Artomus said, "No we can't go in because we have to do something. But maybe some other time."

So Artomus and Batin leave while Quinn stares at the Delta Base for awhile. He would go in but he is kind of scared to go in. Until Boom came out and asked, "Hello can I help you?"

Quinn replied, "Yeah someone told me to come here and talk to Kat or someone like that." Boom asked again, "Can I ask who told you to come here?"

"Yeah it was Jack Landors that told me that I should come here. By the way my name is Quinn Zyra."

Boom said, "Okay Quinn I can trust you, but as we speak right now Kat is doing something secret right now with her team."

Quinn asked, "Does it have to do anything about the Power Rangers."

Boom asked, "How do you know about the power rangers?"

Quinn replied, "Jack told me that, because I showed him this, Guardian Elemental Fire power up." Boom was surprise that Quinn look like a ranger or something like that.

10 minutes before SPD was alerted with Broodwing attack. Broodwing walked up to the mysterious person to see that he was 6'4 and he had a scar on his right side of his face his eyes were red and he had brownish hair. The mystery man asked, "Is this place Earth?" Broodwing replied, "Yes this Is Earth why."

The mystery man asked in excitement to get his revenge on a person named Quinn, "Tell Me where Quinn is?"

Broodwing replied in confusion, "Who is this Quinn person you speak of?"

the mystery man said, "Quinn is my archrival due to all the thinks he has done to me on Zera."

Broodwing said, "Well we all have are rival now just like I have the Power Rangers as my rival, by the way who are you?"

the man said, "The name is Devlin ultimate evil of the shadows. 10 minutes has past and Broodwing told Devlin everything about the Power Rangers as Devlin told Broodwing of the Guardian Elements.

The Ranger arrived at the scene and they have said, "You are under arrested Broodwing for trying to take over the world."

Devlin said, "You Rangers don't scare me, Darko Sumono Vermino." Suddenly Devlin hand started to glow and out of his hand came a dark orb creating five Zombie-Bats that have the strength of like eight Orangeheads put together.

"Only 5 that easy." Mora said "Let me handle this"

"No Mora, were doing this as a team." Sky said. So everybody charged for the Zombie-Bats. The Vermino strike back at the rangers by screeching so loud that it made the rangers fall to the ground and de-morphed.

Sky grabbed his morpher and asked in pain, "Kat we need help here these creatures are to strong, please help."

Kat realize what she had to do she needed to morph into the Kat ranger again and help the rangers, she replied, "Sky, I'm on my way just hold on."

The Vermino didn't stop at de-morphing the rangers they continue to attack the rangers until they would die or give in to Broodwing demand.

Broodwing said in excitement for the rangers, "defeat, "Devlin this is amazing how did you do this?"

Devlin said, "Well it isn't that hard all I did was using some of my shadow aura to create creatures like this."

Bridge suddenly thought of something. He thought of try to read Devlin aura and see if he can find out what these Vermino weakness are. So he pulled out his glove on his hand that he had and tried to read Devlin aura when one of the Vermino grabbed bridge and threw him from the ground to the wall. Five minutes past and the rangers get some serious beat downs by the Vermino when Kat arrived the rangers were knocked out.

Kat asked in fear of how much strength these little minions have, "How dare you Broodwing mess with my rangers and do this to them, I'm going to arrest you for this attack you did here today."

Devlin said, "Another person tries to get in my way of taking over this world. Broodwing is this person from SPD?"

Broodwing said, "Yes but she is no harm to us, If the rangers couldn't defeat your Vermino then she won't be able to did it either, and also Kat I didn't even lay one finger on your rangers it all Devlin work at hand here."

Kat said, "That is where you are wrong Broodwing since the fall of Gruumm you have always tried to find a way to attack SPD seeking revenge on the rangers because of the fall of your leader."

Broodwing said with anger, "Gruumm was nothing compared in what you rangers are going to face due to the fact that my master has come Omni will rule the world and SPD will fall."

Kat said, "I'm going to stop your plan here and now." Kat pulls out her morpher and says, "SPD Emergency, SPD Kat ranger." Kat charges for the Vermino and claws them down. They all fell to the hands of Kat like they were Krybots.

Devlin said, "But how that is impossible how could she have that much power." "Now it is time for you Broodwing, Judgment mode Broodwing you are charge for the destruction of Earth and working along side Gruumm for the take over the world. Guilty Confinement mode." A beam of light came out of Kat morpher and was about to capture Broodwing when Devlin pulled out his sword and strike the beam destroying it at the process. Devlin ran up to Kat and was going to stab her but Kat dodged it by her cat-like reflexive.

Broodwing said, "Devlin lets go before we get capture."

Devlin said, "Okay let do that, Kat the next time we met you are going to die I'm going to make sure of it to, Quinn must of train you or something like that."

Kat asked, "Who is this Quinn person you speak of Devlin?" It was too late by the time she finish speak they have disappeared. Kat ran up to her rangers and checked if they were okay. After five minutes all the ranger woke up to see the return of the Kat ranger.

Kat said, "Power down. Are you guys okay I was worry about what was Broodwing going to do to you guys, and also that we have to deal with another villain named Devlin, He was saying something about a person named Quinn or someone I can't remember."

Everyone said, "We are okay but those things that we verse were hard."

Sky asked, "What happen?"

Kat replied, "Oh I manage to defeat those Vermino they are a lot stronger than those Krybots, and I almost got killed because of Devlin. He tried to stab me because he thinks that Quinn has train me. I want to find out who this Quinn guy is and ask him some question, rangers lets go back to delta base."

Everybody said, "Yes Maim." So the rangers head to the base, and once they have made it to the base they have seen Boom talking to someone that looks new to SPD, He looked like he had a light tan; the height of him was 5'8. He had black bottom base hair and the top was mixed with black and red. Kat could tell that he had hazel eyes due to the fact of her cat eyes. At the way that Kat was looking at Quinn it seem like that she like him for some weird reason. Kat and the rangers walked up to boom while the mysterious person was talking. "But that is how I have defeat my archrival Devlin and survived in that big attack, after that I came back to earth and then I graduated high school and was going to celebrate in Zera but when I got into the portal I manage to get to your world."

Boom said, "Wow that is a good story I can't wait till you find your sister again in your world I just hope that when she died on Zera it wasn't for good."

Kat said, "Boom sorry to interrupt but who is this that you are talking about, and how does he know about Devlin." Quinn looked at Kat to see that she had reddish-brown hair and he could see that she had cat ears. He could see that her cat ears brought out her sparkling green eyes. He couldn't tell the age of Kat because she was honestly the right age for him.

Boom said, "Well he is the guardian of fire for one and he has met with Jack today."

"Why don't I just explain everything Boom, Hi my name is Quinn Zyra?" Quinn said.

Z asked, "If you don't mind if I asked what was he doing?"

Quinn replied, "Well he going to start travel around the world when he tried to make a pit stop handing out clothes when He found me down on the ground unconscious and help me out so I showed him my guardian powers."

Syd asked, "Do you mind showing us?"

Sky said in sarcasms, "Well this is going to be good."

Quinn said in fear of what SPD is going to think about this, "Guardian elemental Fire power up." The rangers seen that Quinn looked like he was a ranger or something. Kat was amazed by what she just saw.

Sky said, "Wow you look like the guy from mystic force what was his name, oh yeah Nick that is his name."

Z walks up to sky and punched him. Sky asked, "What was that for?" Z replied taunting Sky, "You know what that was for." Suddenly it started to pour rain and drips of water touched Quinn and his power started to dye out causing him to de-morphed and fall to the ground and fainted.

Mora asked, "So does this mean that Quinn's weakness is water, if it is then we should take him inside."

"Let's hurry up and get Quinn to safety."

Kat asked. "Yes maim!" said the rangers. The ranger grabbed Quinn and took him inside to the delta base. They gently put down Quinn on the bed in the infirmary.

Kat said, "Rangers you are dismissed if you want to leave but I'm going to stay here until he awakes up and I'm going to ask him something."

"Alright thank you Kat, I can use the break." Mora said.

"Same here, I also need a break." Sky said

"I'll stay here with you Kat if it is okay?" asked Z.

Kat replied, "Sure thing Z just wait here I have to go get something in the command center I left there."

Z said, "Okay don't be long though." So everybody left the infirmary beside Z.

Meanwhile back in the ship where Omni and Broodwing live. Broodwing said, "Devlin, I would like you to meet my master."

Devlin said, "I would be glad to meet your master Broodwing."

"Okay lets head to the Throne room he will be waiting there." Devlin and Broodwing walk towards the throne room and when he get there Devlin was attack head on by Omni.

Omni asked, "Show your strength if you are worthy of being my 3rd in command?"

"Oh you don't know what you are starting Omni, only one has defeated me and that was the Stupid Guardian of fire." Devlin replied.

Devlin pulled out his sword out of midair and ran towards Omni and was going to strike Omni until Omni jump on Devlin chest and did a back flip and summon a sword out of midair copying the same move that Devlin made. Omni landed on his two feet and charged for Devlin with his sword until Devlin pulled his hand out and chanted, "Destala Darko Deitor Anatoris Kurio."

Suddenly a dark blast came out of Devlin hand draining Omni power and giving it to Devlin. Right after the blast left Devlin hand the attack grew even bigger and drain a lot of Omni power and giving it to Devlin.

Devlin ran to Omni and was going to swing at him when he decide to not attack Omni let to bow down to Omni and said, "I serve you Omni to help attack SPD and bring them down."

Broodwing asked, "Devlin how much power do you have?"

Devlin replied, "I have the power, to kill the princess of the world I belong in and the power to kill any strong person that gets in my way."

Omni said, "This is good, very good. Here is the plan that we are going to do once we get the supplies that we need, the plan is to have me attack downtown of New Tech City and cause some serious pain to innocent people and just maybe kill some while I attack downtown I will have you and Broodwing attack the delta base."

Broodwing said, "Sorry to interrupt Master but what if Devlin and I are overwhelmed with SPD Cadets what do we do then."

Omni said in laughter, "That is where you are wrong I will give you some help right now. Come out you two and show yourself." Suddenly two figures came out of the shadows and out came an alien and a human that go by the name of Batin and Artomus.

They asked, "What is it master? What do you need us to do?"

Omni replied, "Where have you been all day I have been looking for you for 3 days now."

The two answer saying, "We are sorry master we just found someone that may come in use with our plan he goes by the name of Quinn Zyra Guardian of Fire."

Devlin replied in anger, "How is it possible that the person that tried to kill me and succeeded of killing me luckily I had my women safe me by taking the blow for me."

Omni asked, "Devlin How strong is this person that you speak of?"

Devlin replied, "He has the strength of killing 4 of my earlier general and the person that I loved so I say to you is that he must be destroyed."

Omni said, "I will make some general to help you out in our attack to free all of those criminals that are stuck in those confidment cards."

Batin asked, "Do you need me to get him here so you can kill him yourself Devlin?"

Devlin replied, "That will be great I want to see the looks on Quinn when he sees me here in this realm."

"Well I will be on my way then Master if it is okay with you."

Omni replied, "Yes go down there and get a hold of Quinn that Devlin is speaking of, make sure that you don't get caught but if you do then don't say a word to those SPD."

"Yes master, well I will be on my way, you coming Artomus." Batin replied.

Artomus said, "Yes I'm coming I don't want you do get all the glory now." So the two went on there way back to earth trying to find Quinn and capture him so that Devlin can get hold of him and kill him.

Meanwhile back on Zera,

Lacey looks around to see if Quinn is here on Zera but he is no where in sight, she asked, "DJ is there any possible way that your portal took Quinn to a different world?"

DJ replied, "There might be a way that my portal messed up on his location or something." Lacey asked, "Is there any way we that we could locate Quinn here."

DJ replied, "Yeah this is a way but we need to get to Kalin and Talk to the Queen if she has the supplies that I need." So the gang head to Kalin to meet up with there old friends that they haven't seen for of 2 years now.

Meanwhile back at Delta base Quinn finally awakes from the damaged that happen to him. Yet he wakes up to see that Kat was waiting on him.

Kat said, "Z you can leave now, I must speak to Quinn alone if it is okay with you."

Z said knowing that Kat was flirting with Quinn a little but she kept what she thought in her head "Yes thank you Kat I could use the sleep right now." So Z leaves Kat alone with Quinn only to find that Mora was outside waiting on Z.

Mora asked, "Z is the commander going to be okay she kind of seem out of it ever since she first laid eyes on Quinn?"

Z replied not knowing that she should tell Mora or not about Kat and Quinn, "Well some how Kat has fell in love at first sight, but I don't know if my theory is right or not."

Mora asked, "Z can I ask you something?"

Z replied, "Yes what is it Mora, What do you want to ask me?"

Mora said, "Come to my room and let's talk there. He can sense that I'm here right now."

"Okay let's go." Z said.

Back inside the infirmary Kat asked, "Quinn how did you get here in our time and do you have anything to do with Devlin being here?"

Quinn replied in shock, "What is Devlin doing here I made sure he was dead in my world, how is this possible?"

Kat said, "Well it is possible and it happen he made my rangers de-morphed and was about to kill him till I got there to help out."

Quinn asked, "Did he summon zombie-bats? Because if he did then that is the Devlin I know."

Kat replied, "Yes this Devlin person summon Vermino instead of using Krybots. Devlin also said that the way that I dodged his attack was like you train me or something like that."

Quinn said, "That is him then, I will get my revenge on him for what he has done to my life, did he use his sword and tried killing you."

Kat said, "I'm sorry for what Devlin has done to you, but revenge isn't the answer of solving this."

Quinn started to cry because of what he just heard and said, "Wow Kat that is very amazing what you just said, it reminds me of another cat-human I once know, but due to what Devlin did to her make me so mad."

Kat grabbed Quinn arm and hold it and said, "It is okay now Quinn I'm here and I will help you get Devlin back for what he had did to you ex-girlfriend, by the way what was here name if you don't mind I asking?"

Quinn said putting his arm over Kats, "Her name was Cecilia, and I loved her so much but some thing came over me and I did a horrible thing to her and that is what I'm not glad of doing."

Kat was in amazement in the name she just heard and said, "That name Cecilia was the name of my mother is it possible that you…"

"No that is not possible because she died in Zera by Devlin, because Devlin was mad that the prophesy child had killed my sister and he seek his revenge that day by killing Cecilia and made sure that I would feel a lot of pain and I did, but there is no way that I could be your father, because I don't know what but some how I have feeling for you." Kat said, "I know I feel the same way since I first laid eyes on you."

Quinn asked, "What abut the age difference?"

Kat replied with feeling of love, "I don't care about the age difference I like you to much to do this." Kat pulled her arms out of Quinn hand and tried to kiss him until the door to the infirmary open and inside came Bridge and Syd asking, "Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn replied, "Yes I'm okay I only got a little bit of water on me that's all."

Bridge said, "Well that's all we wanted to ask you that, which is all, unless you want any buttery toast."

Kat said in anger, "Leave at once NOW!"

Quinn said, "Hey Kat it is okay all they wanted is to check up on us okay." Quinn grabbed Kats hand and rubbed it.

Syd saw that Quinn just made his move on Kat she said, "Bridge lets leave Kat and Quinn." Bridge said, "Alright then lets go." So Bridge and Syd left the infirmary.

Bridge asked, "Syd do you think that Quinn and Kat are going to hook up."

Syd replied, "Well yeah I think so but that is the question that I want to ask you though I would like to hook up if it is okay with you."

Bridge was confused and said, "You want to hook up with Kat and Quinn!"

"No not with Quinn or Kat at that matter but You Bridge." Syd said.

Bridge said confused still, "You are confusing me Syd."

Syd said, "This will explain everything." Syd grabbed Bridges hand and kissed him. Bridge understood what Syd was saying now and yes they are now going out. This is the start of a new adventure and what the rangers don't know is that Evil lurks New Tech City. SPD will face a huge threat tomorrow.


	2. The next day,the attack,and the Betrayal

**Chapter Two the Next day, the Attack, and the Betrayal **

Meanwhile back on Zera, Cecil, Zera, and Zero were having dinner at Kalin only to be confronted by the Queen and King of Zera to eat together. There names were Tara and Lucas. Tara asked politely, "I'm sorry Cecil for your sister's death, if you don't mind my asking, how did she die?" Zera replied, "Mom don't you think that is rude of you of asking that kind of question." Cecil said, "It's fine honey it is not hard to talk about it, it not like I'm Quinn here. He is one big Crybaby when it came to Cecilia's death. Well she died because an evil person named Devlin, in a rage he killed my sister and someone else that I can't remember but, ever since then Quinn has been very sad till this day. I'm willing bet he hasn't even gotten a new girlfriend even though he had that sultry girlfriend from earth what was her name oh yeah Lacey." Lucas says, "I can't wait until we see him when is he coming." Zera said, "Dad I think he should be coming 5 Moyia from today." "That is cool Zerrie (nickname for Zera) now go call you brother please." Zera said, "Why did you have to tell my boyfriend my nickname?" "It's fine Zerrie I like that nickname, I love you Zera." Zero walked in and said, "Ewe, do you have to do that…" Tara said, "Leave you sister alone and come sit down and eat." So the Lucas, Tara, Zera, Zero, and Cecil all ate dinner and enjoyed telling stories of there adventure's…

It has been three days since Quinn had met SPD; He decided to join the academy and learn the new styles of fighting taught by the best Kat Manx. Kat asked sincerely, "Quinn are you going easy on me because we are dating?" Quinn replying with what is in his head, "No, it just that I was thinking something, about why I only came here and none of my friends came was I destined to meet you." Kat stopped the training and walked towards Quinn, Today she was wearing a SPD uniform that was different from everyone else's uniform, her uniform was just a short shirt and she was wearing a skirt yet on her right side of her uniform had a badge indicating that she is a commander, it seemed like her uniform was just normal people clothes. Today Quinn was wearing an SPD uniform that was reddish-orange supporting his guardian power and also complimented his hair color, along with wearing blue jeans. Kat said coyly, "Maybe we were suppose to meet and fall in love or something." Suddenly the alarm went off and Boom said, "Rangers report to the command center." Kat said, "Well I better get to the command center and see what is going on." Kat started to leave when Quinn grabs her and kisses her and said, "I'll come with you if it is okay with you maam." Kat kissed Quinn back and said, "Yes I would love for you to come." Quinn said, "Okay then lets go." So Kat and Quinn headed off to the command center along the way Quinn snags Kats arm and interlock's his hand with hers. When they got to the command center Kat let go of Quinn's hand and asked, "What is the emergency? Boom" "The emergency is that we have two crooks that are stealing jewels and money downtown." Sky stated, "We'll handle this one Kat, ready rangers." "Ready, SPD Emergency" B-squad said. Quinn asked, "Kat, do you want me to go down there with the rangers just incase if Devlin shows up?" Kat replied in fear of letting Quinn go because what Quinn has told her about what had Devlin has done, "NO, not yet wait until he shows himself." Quinn said, "Yes Maam."

The rangers arrive downtown only to see that two crooks had left the rangers with a trail leading the rangers to them. Mora asked, "Is it always this easy to catch someone, this feels like a trap?" Sky replied all tough like, "Well if you are scared you can stay here while we get the criminals." Mora said, "Fine I will stay here then but I'm telling you this feels like it is a trap." Sky ignored her like she wasn't even there and followed the trail only to find that it was indeed a trap. All of the rangers but Mora were trapped in this pit hole that was about 5-12 feet deep. The thieves were laughing so hard that were crying and they couldn't see that the green ranger was coming there way. Mora pulled out her DeltaMax striker and uses the gun on it and shot the two criminals revealing that one of them is an Alien while the other was just a human.

"Kat I know those two criminals let me go down there and help out Mora before Devlin gets there otherwise Mora is toast when he comes." Quinn said in fear. Kat said quickly, "Go, hurry and call me if you need back up." Quinn asked, "How am I supposed to do that?" Kat replied, "While you were knocked out from yesterday I installed a communicator on your Guardian morpher?" Quinn said in confusion, "Huh, I'm lost." Kat said quickly, "I turned your guardian crystal into a morpher so you would be up to date with us, now hurry Mora needs your help." Quinn said, "Thank you Kat." Quinn pressed the button on his new morpher and said, "Guardian Element fire power up." Quinn headed downtown to Mora's location. He arrived there and said, "Can you use some back up?" Mora said, "I can use all the help that I can get." Artomus yelled, "He is here Devlin you can come out now." Devlin walked out from the shadows and said, "It has been a long time since we have seen each other, I swear to you that I'm going to kill you for what you have done to Kyrie my lover, my future wife." Quinn asked, "What have I done to Kyrie that was so bad, you were the one that turned her against me I still have the scars from our last fight, I saw you dead, how are you alive again?" Devlin replied with anger, "Let me explain that for you. Our last battle wasn't at Kalin it was back at Agrista when I killed your love and that other guy. However, on that day that you saw me dead, that wasn't me." "It was Kyrie looking like me, and now all the people you care about now are going to feel my wrath, Destala Darko Velmo Kurio." Suddenly the rangers that were in the pit hole started to fly out of there and land near Mora. Devlin's hand started glowing and a blast of darkness came out striking the rangers, causing them to instantly de-morph along wit causing them pain which could kill them, In 3 minutes unless Quinn does what Devlin says. Quinn asked, "Why are you doing this stop it NOW?" His morpher glowed, Kat came on and asked, "Quinn what is going on, what is Devlin doing to us that I can feel so much pain?" "How did it reach all the way to you Kat?" Quinn asks while starting to cry because he see that all the people that he cares about are feeling pain and will die in less than 2 minutes. Kat said, "I'm right here Quinn with the rangers." Quinn turned to see that Kat was there right beside her rangers. Quinn said, "I have to do something but what can I do to save the people that I love and care about." Suddenly Quinn thought of an idea and said, "The only way that I would be able to save you guys is if I kill myself instead." Kat yelled, "No, Quinn you can't sacrifice your life for us." Quinn said with a feeling of love, "I love you Kat and I will see you soon, you hear me Devlin I will sacrifice my life just leave the rangers alone okay?" Devlin said, "How can I trust you to do that, you do have phoenix blood in you right now which means that if I kill you instead of your friends you will still be alive, no I will not accept your deal." Quinn said, "I give you my word that I will not come back, I swear to you. Now let my friends out of this and take me instead." "Okay then you gave me your word so I will kill you instead, Jukudo Velmo." Devlin said. Suddenly the rangers were freed from the spell that Devlin put on them and the spell went on to Quinn instantly killing him." Quinn fell to the ground and De-morphed while his body turned into ashes. Devlin said, "You rangers are next on the list so be prepared, Disappera." Devlin, Artomus, and Batin all disappear and landed back on the ship. Kat asked, "Why Quinn? Why did you have to sacrifice your life for us." Quinn said, "I didn't have to sacrifice myself I knew that Devlin would fall for the thing of me saying that I gave him my word but the hell with him I resurrected my self using my phoenix powers." "Quinn I'm so glad that you aren't dead." Kat said kissing him. Mora said, "I wonder what would happen if Quinn didn't show up at the time he did." "I hope that I will never be alone with Devlin." Z said. Bridge asked, "Is there anyway Quinn can teach us how to defend against Devlin?" Quinn replied, "Well if it is okay with your commander, then I will but I think that I should stay on the down low for now so Devlin doesn't get furious and go on a rampage." Kat said, "Let's go to the Delta base, so Quinn can get to safety and start to prep your training tomorrow." So the B-squad, Kat and Quinn all headed for the Delta base. They made it halfway when Broodwing arrived. Broodwing stated calmly, "Give me Quinn and none of you will get hurt?" Quinn replied, "You want me come and get me, Guardian elemental power up, Guardian of fire, wielder of the ancient phoenix lies through my blood." Quinn pulled out his Guardian weapon Kilica and charged for Broodwing. All Broodwing did was fly up so Quinn couldn't get hold of him. Quinn said in sarcasms, "Oh how am I suppose to get up where you are Broodwing, maybe this might do the job, Guardian Fire X form." Suddenly Quinn arms were forming an X while his Guardian suit started to gain phoenix wings. Quinn flew up in the air and struck Broodwing with Kilica until he vanished into many bats. Quinn landed down and said, "Power down." Quinn de-morphs but fall's unconscious due to all the power he let out. Z said, "Well I'm goanna go over here for some fresh air if it is okay with you commander." Kat was to busy caring about Quinn and said, "Yeah go head Z gets some fresh air." Kat walked towards Quinn body and picked him as they headed for the Delta base. Z walked towards the park to get some fresh air not knowing that Broodwing has returned, this time he doesn't care who he grabs just as long as Omni is happy. Z found a spot to sit down at. 4 minutes have passed and she felt much better. She was heading back towards the Delta base when suddenly smell the aroma of this one flower caused her to fall asleep. Broodwing took advantage of this a grabbed hold of Z and took her to the ship.

Broodwing arrives with Elizabeth Delgado other wise known as Z the Yellow ranger of SPD unconscious. When Devlin arrives only to be greeted Broodwing in excitement, by saying, "I've done it I finally killed my archrival, Quinn." Broodwing said, "That is where you are wrong Devlin I have seen Quinn with my own eyes not long ago but, I need you to use your magic to take control of this girl's mind, she is part of SPD and I need her to do as I say when she wakes up." Devlin and Broodwing head to Mora's old room and place Z on the bed and wait until she woke up. Three minutes have passed and finally Z wakes up only to see that she isn't in her room in the Delta Base she was in the room on Gruumm old spaceship that she was once here 5 years ago. Devlin walked up to Z and said, "Z are you going to be okay." Z couldn't see that Devlin was playing a trick on her. She could only see the person she once loved but never can get him anymore due to a person named Ally. It was Jack she was thinking about and she said, "What are you doing here on Gruumm's ship Jack." Devlin kept on playing with Z emotions until Broodwing and Omni arrived in the room. "Broodwing tells me that he captured one of the cadets from SPD, and you are going to control her mind to do my evil biddings right?" Omni asked. Devin replied, "Yes my master, Broodwing told me to hypnotize this cadet to do are bidding, do you wish that I do it now my Master." Omni said, "Yes do it now." Devlin said, "Yes Master." Broodwing said in his thoughts, "SPD will take in this cadet due to what she is going to do on SPD soil later on today." Devlin walked up to Z and said, "Destala Darko Fela Caso." Suddenly out of Devlin hand came black dust infecting Z with it instantly hypnotizing Z. Devlin said, "You are under my spell Z and you can't break out of it unless someone kills me, you will do every thing that your new master tells you, his name is Omni." Z said hypnoticaly, "Yes I must obey my new Master Omni, no one can break this spell unless they kill you. What are your orders my Master?" Omni said, "Here is what you are going to do, you are gonna go down to New Tech City and attack SPD soil. Destroy the base, acquire all of the containment cards that have villains that they have captured. Make sure you kill someone that is important to SPD, make sure they know who they are messing with Omni." Z eyes glowed Black and said, "Yes Master, when do you want me to attack SPD soil." Omni said, "You will go down there now and attack the base, make sure no one sees you taking the cards and killing the important person. Broodwing here will give you some Orangeheads, Blueheads, and Krybots to let free. Broodwing give the girl the Krybots balls that I have given you. One more thing my child come back when this is all done." Z said, "Yes master Omni I will not fail you." Broodwing said, "Yes master, I will give all of my Orangeheads, Blueheads, and Krybots to Z." Broodwing handed the balls of Krybots to Z. Omni asked, "For this plan to work out I will need to send myself down to Earth and attack downtown drawing out the rangers?" Devlin replied, "Do you need me to come with you." Omni, "No, I need to show SPD what I am made of." Z asked, "Do you want me to attack SPD while the rangers are out, Master." Omni replied evilly, "Yes that will be good and make sure you kill some one before you leave." Z asked, "What am I going to kill this person with?" Devlin replied, "That is where I come on in here you go Z. Protect this sword with your life." Devlin handed a sword that was valuable to him to Z. Z left right when she got her orders and landed back into the park 3 minutes out from the Delta Base. Omni said, "I will show those rangers why not to mess with me."

Meanwhile at Delta Base Syd was enjoying some buttery toast made by Bridge. Syd asked, "Do you think we can go for a walk right now?" Bridge replied, "Yeah lets go, I would love to go on a walk." So Bridge and Syd took a walk until they were confronted by Z. Z asked snotty, "What are you guys doing out?" Bridge replied, "Don't get mad at us, we're just going on a walk and then we will come back okay." Z said meanly, "Well then you do that you lovers. While I'm going to the base and checking up on something." Syd asked calmly, "What got on your tail today Z, You are acting weird right now?" Z just walked off and headed inside the Delta base letting out one of the Orangehead Krybot ball's near Syd. Bridge said, "That is rude what Z just did, I wonder what got over her?" The ball formed into an orangehead Krybot which grabbed Syd and said, "Hey do you want your girlfriend back, or what?" Bridge said, "Yes I would like her back if you would be kind enough to let her go." The orangehead said, "Fight me for her!" Bridge said, "Fine I will, SPD Emergency." "Blue, I thought you were Green?" asked the orangehead. Bridge replied, "That is where you are wrong, that is what is going to be your downfall." Bridge pulled out his DeltaMax blaster and shot it towards the orangehead. All the orangehead did was pulled Syd right in front having her take the blow. "You have to do better then that if you want to save you girlfriend here." Orangehead said. Bridge said, "I can to better like this." He grabbed his morpher and pressed the button for swat mode. Bridge charged at the Orangehead, when he got there the orangehead did the same thing again, putting Syd in front so he wouldn't get attacked. Bridge was ready for that to happen. Bridge grabbed Syd out of the Orangehead's hold, he then asked, "Are you ready for this Syd?" Syd replied with the emotion of love, "Yes honey bear, I'm ready, SPD Emergency Swat mode." Syd and Bridge pulled out there Delta enforcer's and shot 3 blasts at the Orangehead causing him to explode. "Power down" they both said. Syd asks "I wonder where that orangehead came from?" Bridge replied, "Well we should go back to the Delta Base, don't you think?" Syd said, "Yeah we should because it has been a long morning." Suddenly there morpher alerted them. Kat came on saying, "Bridge and Syd please report downtown someone is killing innocent people, the other rangers will meet you there. One more thing have you seen Z lately? I haven't seen her since earlier this morning." They both said, "Yes Maam, and we just saw Z walking in the Delta base 6 minutes ago." So they reported downtown to discover that the murderer was none other than Omni. Bridge yells sacred to death because of what he sees, "Stop you are under arrested for killing innocent people and causing pain to New Tech City!" Omni replied evilly, "What can you do there is only two of you?" Bridge said, "There is something that we can do and that is this, ready Syd?" Syd said, "Yes let's do this." They both said, "SPD Emergency." They morphed into the Blue and Pink rangers. They grabbed there DeltaMax Striker and charged for Omni only to get pushed back by Omni's dark essence. Syd tried to push the button on her morpher to activate Swat mode when Omni kicked her morpher out of the way. Bridge pushed the button on his morpher to get ahold of Kat. She came on and asked, "What is it Bridge?" Bridge replied, "We need help major help, we can't hurt Omni with our DeltaMax striker, and Syd tried to activate Swat Mode but Omni knocked her morpher away before she could activate Swat mode." Kat said, "I sent Sky and Mora already they should be on there way anytime soon, but just call if you need my help." Bridge said, "How come you can't send Quinn? We can use his help." Kat said, "It is to dangerous. If Quinn goes out Devlin might see what is going on and be furious." Bridge said, "Okay but I have to go because Syd is taking some serious damage from Omni, you should just come here now and try to find Z." Kat said, "Fine I will be on my way but don't count on me finding Z because she has been missing since earlier this morning." Bridge pushed the button on his morpher to activate Swat mode and it work. Syd said, "Thank you Bridge I didn't know how much more I could've taken from Omni he is pretty strong." Bridge said, "You are welcome the rest of the rangers are on there way." Bridge pulled out his Delta enforcer and blasted Omni but it only deflected and hit Syd. Syd said, "That is not going to work we have to shoot at the same timet once ready." Bridge said, "Okay let's do this now." They both fired there Delta enforcer only to get hit by each others attack. Sky and Mora arrived and said, "Do you guys need any help." Bridge said, "We could of used your help 3 minutes ago." Sky asked, "Mora are you ready?" Mora replied, "Yes I'm ready." They both said, "SPD Emergency Swat mode." They have morphed into the Red and Green rangers with there Swat mode on.

Kat was about to leave when she bumped into Z. Kat asked, "Where have you been Z?" Z replied snotty, "I was just out catching my breath if that is okay with you." Kat said, "Well the rangers need are help they are in a fight with Omni right now." Z said, "I can't come because I forgot my morpher in my room I will meet up with you later okay." Kat said, "Okay but hurry the rangers are in there greatest battle since Gruumm, and oh yeah you don't have to be that mean to me, I am the commander." Z said, "Okay sorry." Z dropped one of the Blueheads, Orangeheads and Krybots ball and left to her room. Quinn was walking down SPD when he saw Krybots forming and going to attack Kat. He said, "Kat behind you there is something forming." Kat didn't hear him something was bugging her mind right now. Quinn yelled, "Kat behind you, Guardian elemental fire power up." Kat still didn't hear him, otherwise she was wondering what had happen to Z while she was gone for an hour at least. Quinn charged with Kilica striking all of the normal Krybots and one of the Blueheads. Kat then turned around to see that Quinn was fighting for her. Kat said, "Sorry Quinn, there was something was on my mind. Let me help you, SPD Emergency." Kat helped out Quinn by scratching some of the Krybots. After fighting the Krybots there was only one Orangehead left. Quinn asked, "Hey Kat do you think that I can take this Orangehead, plus the rangers might need you so you should get downtown and help the rangers?" Kat replied, "Yes that would be great and if you see Z tell her to meet us downtown." Quinn charged the orangehead with his fist so hard that the orangehead flew. Quinn said, "I will do that if I see Z, just call me if you need any help." Kat said, "Okay well I should be going." Quinn said, "Hold on I want to give you something." Kat asked, "What is it?" Quinn replied, "It is this, Power down." Quinn walked up to Kat and kissed her helmet side where her cheek was. Kat left blushing even though Quinn couldn't have seen that. Quinn walked towards the command center to see the action for himself when he bumped into Z with a strange sword. Quinn recognized the sword but he can't remember were he seen it before he asked, "Z hold up I have to ask you something?" Z stop and replied meanly, "What is it Newbie?" Quinn said, "You don't have to treat me like that okay but Kat wants you to head downtown and meet up with the rangers." Z eyes glinted black she suddenly picked up the sword that she had and was going to strike it at Quinn when an idea came to her. "What is the matter with you Z you have been acting weird ever since you came back from the park." Z couldn't take it so she quickly went to get some water and spilled it on Quinn causing him to knock out. Z said, "You won't be able to see what I'm going to do to SPD and they will think that it was you that did it." Not knowing that Quinn has to be morphed to faint from water he just pretended to be knocked out. Z walked off to the command center when she found Boom in there she asked, "Boom do you know where Kat keeps all of the Containment cards?" Boom replied, "Yeah I do know where they are but don't you remember where they are." Z asked, "I forgot where they are. Can you tell me again where are the containment cards?" Boom replied, "Yeah they are just down the hall in the Containment room." Z said, "Thank you Boom your sacrifice will help my masters plan to come into motion." Boom said in fear, "What Sacrifice?" Z said, "This one." Right at that very moment Z duplicated herself and left to the containment room. The duplicated Z charged for Boom with her sword that she received from Devlin and stabbed Boom with it, watching until he died to pull out the sword. Before Boom died he asked, "Why?" Z replied evilly, "It is what my master wants. What my master wants he gets." Z pulled out the sword to see that it was all bloody so she teleported back to the other Z who has all the containment cards. She started to head out of SPD when she released all of her Krybots balls until Quinn caught up to Z and asked, "What are you doing Z that is not SPD rules, I'm going to stop you here, Guardian elemental fire power up." Z replied, "You can't stop me and I'll make sure that Devlin knows that you are still alive." Quinn could tell that Devlin put a spell on Z and asked, "Don't do this I can't let Devlin know that I still live otherwise, he will kill everybody that I care about and love. You have got to fight this Z you can break this Spell." Z eyes suddenly glinted black and asked evilly, "You'll have to fight me for your secret see, SPD Emergency; Krybots attack the base and cause destruction." Suddenly hundreds of Krybots were formed and started attacking the Base. The alarm's went off , with the Rangers and Kat battling Omni and Boom dead most Cadets had no clue what was going on. Z ran to go get water and she came back splashing water on Quinn. Quinn fell down unconscious and powered down. Z slipped out of the way while the Krybots attacked and headed back to the Terror.

The rangers were being destroyed by Omni, due to the fact that every time they struck Omni it would hit them instead. Sky asked, "Is there any way that we can hurt him without hurting anybody else?" Syd replied, "Not that I know of right now." Bridge said, "Wait I have idea! Sky use the Battlizer." "Bridge that is the best Idea I heard from you today." Sky grabbed his morpher and pushed the button to go Battlizer. "Cyber Mode complete." Sky charged for Omni with his sword. Omni only created a sword of his own with his powers and charged for Sky. Swords clashed for about 4 minutes when Kat arrive only to see swords clashing and sky was winning until Omni created another sword making it two against one. Sky said, "So you want to play dirty don't you, SPD Battlizer Mode 2." Sky pressed the button on his morpher to activate Battlizer. "Sonic mode complete." Sky then flew up into the air and charged Omni with his flaming sword. It damaged him a little bit. Omni said, "You will never catch me, as for me I will be leaving but hurry there something happening to SPD right now. Omni returned to the ship. Mora asked, "Is the day finally come that I was told of?" Kat replied, "Yes I think that today was one attack after another." Sky said, "Well if what Omni said is right then we have to go to SPD before it gets destroyed." Kat said, "that is right lets hurry Quinn needs are help." The rangers said, "Yes Maam." All the rangers headed back to SPD, only to find when they get to the Delta base it was overwhelmed with Krybots. Kat asked, "Rangers are you ready for this." The rangers said, "Yes we are ready for this." The rangers all charged inside the Delta Base attacking Krybots. They destroyed a lot with there Delta enforcers.

Back on the ship Z arrives in her Yellow ranger suit to hand off the containment cards that she stole from SPD to Omni and knelt down to her knees saying, "I've complete what you ask master, and I have left SPD a handful of Krybots so they won't be finding out that I stole those containment cards." Omni replied, "That is good my evil ranger, now go down there with Artomus and Batin and finish off SPD." Z asked, "Yes master, but what if I get caught?" Omni replied, "Do you dare defy your Master?" Z said while her eye were glimmering Black, "Sorry Master I don't defy you I will go down there at once." "Hold on Z, I need to give you something." "Okay." Z said. Omni walked up to Z and tore off the SPD signs on her ranger suit and placed it with signs of the Troobian badge making her loyal to Omni. Z head out of the Throne room only to be confronted by Artomus and Batin asking, "What is the plan that we are suppose to do Z?" Z replied duplicating her causing an echo, "The plan is to go outside of SPD and finish off the all of SPD." "Okay that seems easy let's go then." Batin said. So Z, Batin and Artomus left the ship and headed back to New Tech City to finish off SPD.

Quinn finally woke up to see that Krybots were taking him to the interrogation room, until Quinn did a back flip landing on his two feet and said, "You will pay for what have you done Z, Guardian elemental fire power up." Quinn pulled out his sword and killed all of the Krybots with one strike. Quinn walked out the door to see that SPD was filled with Krybots attacking SPD cadet. Quinn said, "Hold on Cadets, Guardian Fire X form." Quinn flew up into the air striking any Krybots in the way. After 6 minutes of attack Krybots in the air he finally killed all of the Krybots there. After the fight the Cadet leader which was a girl that has blonde hair with red highlights with blue eyes and was reasonable endowed and was of the height of 5'9 and had an Australian accent. She asked, "Well thank you Quinn. Is that right?" Quinn replied, "Yes it is who am I speaking with?" The girl and her rest of her cadets introduce themselves, "The bame is Kira, and my friends here are called, Katie, Ace, Fia, and Cerra." Quinn said, "This will give you people a better look of me, Power Down. It is a nice to meet you all." They all said, "It's nice to meet you too." "Well I better be checking on my teams so I will see you later." Quinn said. So Quinn searched for his team only to find that his team was killing a lot of Krybots, he also seen that Kat used her claws to strike 8 Krybots instantly killing them. Quinn asked, "Wow Kat that is amazing how did you do that?" Kat replied catching her off guard, "It was simple just a little bit of my claws and that about it." The only Orangehead that was left took this advantage grabbing Kat and said, "If you want your girlfriend you have to come and get me." The Orangehead left with Kat only to be followed by Quinn. They exit the Delta Base only to find that Artomus, Batin, and Z waiting on them. Z asked, "Orangehead let Kat go I want this fight to be fair." The orangehead said, "Yes master." The orangehead threw Kat against the wall of the Delta Base casing her to de-morph. Quinn ran up to Kat and asked, "Are you okay?" Kat replied in pain, "I will be fine, but why is Z working for the Troobians," "I will explain that later but we have to bring her in and ask her why she killed Boom." Quinn picked up Kat and put her on her to legs. Kat said, "What she couldn't have killed Boom, that is not true." Z said, "It is true Kat I killed Boom to find out the answers where the containment cards were for my master." Kat said, "You do know that this is against SPD rules and you could go to Jail for this." Z eyes glinted black and said, "I'm resigning from SPD right now to serve my master Omni." Quinn said, "You need to fight it Z break the spell that Devlin put on you, come on your friends are here in SPD." Z asked evilly, "You can't break the spell, the only way you could break it is if you kill Devlin but that is it. Now fight me otherwise I will have my comrades here blow up SPD?" Quinn replied, "Fine it is a fight you want it is a fight you are going to get, Guardian Elemental Fire Power up." "Don't forget about me SPD Emergency." Kat said "You handle Artomus and Batin and I will get Z." Quinn said, "Yes Maim" Quinn pulled out Kilica and charged for Artomus asking, "Why would you want to attack SPD? Did Devlin put you up for this?" Artomus took the blow from Quinn's sword and replied, "I only serve my Master Omni and he asked for me and Batin here to attack SPD alongside with Z so that is the reason I attack SPD." Quinn asked, "Kat hand me your morpher so I can contain him?" Kat replied, "Here you go don't lose it now." Kat threw her morpher to Quinn. Quinn caught it and pushed the button for judgment mode saying, "Artomus you are under arrest for the crimes that went on today. Judgment mode you are found, Guilty you have been Judged." A light came out of Kats morpher and stuck Artomus into a containment card. Quinn then charged for Batin and said, "Your next Batin I thought you were my friend." "That is where you are wrong Quinn, and for what you have done to my friend Artomus is going to be your down fall." Batin said. Batin started to create a bomb out of water knowing that Quinn is weak against water. Quinn knew what Batin was creating so he pulled out Kilica and said, "Sorry my friend but I can't die here, Heavenly Fire." Suddenly Quinn sword started to glow red and a huge wave of fire came out of Kilica forming a Phoenix attack instantly killing him before the bomb could be made. Quinn then went to Kat and handed her morpher back and said, "I took care of those two." Right after Kat got her morpher Z activated Swat mode and shot Kat with her delta enforcer. Quinn was very angry by what Z had done he said, "Leave now before you get it Z! I won't go easy on you." Z shot Quinn with her Delta Enforcer only to see Quinn dodge the attack with his sword. He was going to attack when Kat got up and said, "Stop it Quinn let's just judge her and ask her question." Z said, "Why don't I just leave you two be with this Lovara Uelmo." Suddenly Quinn and Kat were under a spell to love each other. While Z got away and headed to the ship. Quinn's crystal kicked in and snapped him out of the spell while Kat was getting all over him. Quinn said, "Stop it Kat this isn't you, you need to snap out of it." Quinn kissed Kat only to snap her out of the trance that she was in. Kat asked, "What just happened, we had Z and now she got away?" Quinn replied, "Well Kat, Z put us under a love spell so she could get away, Power down." Kat said the same only after she de-morphs she kissed Quinn. Quinn said, "Let's go check up in the command center, to see if the rangers are okay." Kat said, "Okay let's go." Kat and Quinn went inside the delta base holding hands only to see that everything was okay until they got to the command center which was filled with blood from Boom. Kat let go of Quinn hand and started to cry. Quinn hugged her and said, "It will be okay Kat I'm here for you." Moments later the rangers of B-Squad came in and asked, "What happened here?" Quinn said, "Z killed him…" Syd said, "Z wouldn't have done this. You are lying please tell me that you are lying." Quinn said, "I'm not lying, Z is under the control of Omni now, she is evil now., "Omni did this he did this to my best friend turned her evil. It is my entire fault that Z is evil now I couldn't of stop Omni when we had the chance." Sky walked up to Mora and hugged her and saying, "It not your fault Mora she just turned evil some how." "No it wasn't Omni that did this it is… Devlin that did this… He was the one that turned Z on us and it is My fault not your Mora, If I wouldn't of come here maybe Devlin wouldn't have done this I have to leave before he hurts someone else or turn the one that I love on me." Kat stopped crying and said, "Quinn you can't leave stay her with me." Quinn said, "This is my fault and I need to leave I don't want any one else to feel pain because of…" Kat interrupted Quinn by kissing him and grabbed one of her claws and struck him in a weird spot causing him to fall a sleep. Kat said, "B-Squad you are dismissed for today, tomorrow we are going to have a funeral for Boom so get some sleep and don't worry about Quinn I'm just going to take him to his bed right now." Kat left with Quinn in her hands. Sky said, "Should we inform Doggie about Booms death." Mora said, "Yes we should since Kat is all wrapped up in her love life, I don't understand love and I will never do." Sky said, "Love is confusing but it isn't hard to understand." Sky grabbed Mora lightly and gave her a peck on the lips causing her to blush. Mora said, "I wasn't expecting that but I like it." Mora kissed Sky back. Bridge said, "Can I leave now I feel wrong." Syd said, "Yes let's go I need to show you something anyways." So bridge and Syd left the command center only to be confronted by the C-Squad leader Kira asking, "Do you know where the commander is it is about Supreme Commander Cruger he wants to come visit?" Syd replied, "Just tell the Supreme Commander that Kat is bust right now and have him come down to earth for the funeral tomorrow." Kira asking, "What funeral did someone die?" Bridge replied, "Yes it was Boom that died and it was all because of Z too." Kira asked in shock, "What. How could she do that?" Syd replied, "Z serves her new Master Omni due to a spell that Devlin put on her." Kira said, "I'm very sorry about your lose of Z now it is back to 4 rangers if you aren't counting the commander." Bridge said, "You don't have to say sorry it wasn't your fault and plus it feels right now since we have Quinn on B-Squad that we have a full team of rangers, I just hope nothing goes wrong with Quinn power or anything." Sky and Mora come out only to see that Bridge and Syd are talking to C-Squad leader Kira, He asked confidently, "What do you want Kira?" Kira replied, "I was just leaving and I was telling Syd and Bridge about that the commander is coming tomorrow and I'm very sorry for Booms death." Mora said, "It is okay I feel some guilty part in me saying that If I was in the delta base I could of help Boom and stop all of this crazy mayhem that is goanna be happing due to what Z got." Kira asked, "What was it that Z got that will cause mayhem?" Mora replied, "It was the containment card which holds Emperor Gruumm and a lot of hard monsters that we the rangers had verse 4 years ago." So the day went on and Sky and Mora talked some more as Syd and Bridge were tired so they went to sleep for preparation for the next day not knowing that is going to be along day for the rangers.

The day went slow for SPD that Day Z betrayal and the death of Boom devastated SPD. But not for Quinn and Kat, Kat placed Quinn on the bed and woke him up to do something that she wanted to do since Kat first laid eyes on Quinn even thought that today was a bad day for SPD. Kat feel to make love to the one she cares about even thought it is against the rules of SPD. Quinn asked with feeling of love, "Why didn't you let me leave I feel that it is my fault that everything that went on today?" Kat replied showing feeling of love to Quinn, "Stop thinking it was your fault it wasn't. Plus I couldn't let you leave I just have some weird vibe that we are suppose to be together." Kat kissed Quinn as Quinn kissed Kat back, and on this night they did more then just kissing or something like that.

Meanwhile on the ship Z confronts her new master saying, "I'm loyal to you now and only you know Master Omni." Omni said, "That is good the deed has been done and SPD will have a hard day tomorrow for them." Devlin walked into the room to see every single Creature that have been capture by SPD release and all in the throne room. He asked, "Who are all these people?" Broodwing walks in and said, "These are all of SPD enemies that were captured." "What this is a lot of people." Devlin said. "Yes tomorrow is a new day for SPD and they are in for a lot of pain." Broodwing said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three The Recovery and The Crossover of three worlds**

Meanwhile in Zera, Lacey, DJ, and Aly travel to Kalin only to see that the world was corrupted with a new darkness or was this same darkness they felt on the day of Devlin death. They headed to Kalin to ask the Queen if she had anyway to locate Quinn in the world that he arrived.

Lacey asked curiously, "What if we lost Quinn then what would happen?"

Aly asked, "Is it okay that I release my angel wings because they are itching to come out?

DJ replied with emotions of love, "Yes you can honey you could of taken out your wings right when we got here. As for you Lacey try to see if you can contact to Quinn with your Guardian powers that might help."

Aly walked up to DJ and kissed him and released her angel wings letting out a huge aroma of wind.

Lacey said, "Oh yeah I could contact him by reaching for my power of flames, let's see how to do this contact him, Xlameris fire."

Suddenly Lacey body started to fly and out came flames causing a huge shockwave of flames bringing DJ, Aly and Lacey to the world they thought were Quinn was in. They had landed outside of Briarwood.

"Lacey where did you take us?" DJ asked.

Lacey replied in fear of what she did, "I don't know I was trying to contact Quinn with my power only to find out that we are here."

A group of people started to stare at Aly because of her angel wings due to the fact that she wasn't human to there perceptive.

Aly asked sacredly due to people starring at her, "DJ why are people staring at me is it because of my wings?"

DJ replied, "Maybe they think that we are weird or something. Stand back people there is nothing to see here."

All the people left talking to each other saying is this more creatures that came out from the woods.

Five teenagers suddenly came out from the Rock porium and asked, "Did you creatures come out from the woods?"

DJ replied, "I'm not a creature only a human with Thunderbird blood…"

Lacey interrupted him before he could finish by saying, "We are here to search for a friend of ours that either came here or my powers are wrong."

Nick said, "Sorry but we haven't seen anybody that was weird here since we stopped the ultimate evil here."

Madison asked, "Why don't we take them to Udonna and maybe she might know something about these people?"

Lacey said, "We are just some creature we are the Heroes of Zera the Guardian Elements."

Vida replied, "Yes we should take them to Udonna and maybe she will answer some of your questions."

"Okay just as long as it not a trap." DJ said.

Chip asked, "How did you get Wings?"

Aly replied calmly, "I was born with them why are you asking?"

Chip said, "I was just curious because I wanted one."

Nick said, "Well how did you get here if you were from a different place."

Lacey said, "Well I was trying to contact my friend that went missing 1 Moyia ago and my friends and I landed here."

"What is a Moyia?" Xander asked trying to show feeling for Lacey.

Lacey replied, "Well whoever you are a Moyia means weeks for us humans that live in Zera."

"Well you three we should go the woods where Udonna and Daggeron are?"

Nick asked.

"Okay let's go then." Lacey replied.

"By the way I'm Madison but people call me Maddie and my friends here are Nick, Xander, Vida, and Chip." Madison said trying to be friendly.

Lacey said, "Thank you it is a nice to meet you all by the way my name is Lacey, my friends here are DJ and Aly."

So the rangers and Lacey, DJ and Aly all went inside the wood were they went to a dungeon where Udonna and Daggeron were.

Udonna asked, "Who do you have here? You do know that your not suppose to have any friends here to find out your secrets."

Lacey, DJ, and Aly said, "This will probably help you out, Guardian Elemental power up."

Lacey said, "Guardian of Flames, wielder of the ancient dragon lies through my blood."

DJ said, "Guardian of Light, wielder of the ancient thunderbird lies through my blood."

Aly said, "Guardian of Wind, Wielder of the ancient gryphon lies through my blood." They all look like they were Knight Rangers.

"Wow that is pretty amazing but what were you here for." Udonna said.

Lacey said, "I got here trying to contact my friend the guardian of fire but I came here from some odd reason that I don't know my powers were doing, people call me the Prophesy child and I'm suppose to beat the ultimate evil."

Daggeron walks in and asked, "Do we have intruders here in the Dungeon?"

Udonna replied, "No we don't have any intruder we just have the Guardians here looking for a friend, and I think I know how you got here you were trying to contact your friend that has the power of fire but you came here instead and the reason why was because nick here has the power of the fire Phoenix on his side."

"What that can't be true because my friend Quinn has the power of the Phoenix too." Lacey said in confusion.

Daggeron said, "Don't mind I asked but what was your friends last name you said his name was Quinn."

"Yeah Quinn Zyra is his full name. Why?" Lacey asked.

Daggeron replied in fear of what the guardians are going to think, "Well I don't know how to put this but Quinn's father was in the big war, and I seen him die by the forces of evil."

"That can't be right because I seen Quinn's father died in Earth but not your earth ours." DJ said confusedly.

Daggeron said, "Well if you said Quinn Zyra is your friend then his real father died then not on earth on your realm that was a replacement father for Quinn, The gods didn't know what to do but they wanted Quinn to get his real fathers power of Fire and I hope he did."

Udonna asked, "What are you talking about Daggeron your confusing me and I don't get confuse that easy?"

Daggeron replied, "Here let me explain the great war to all of you, to answer your question Udonna this was way before the war that took on for the Mystic."

Daggeron told the rangers and the Guardian about the war and what had happen the guardians kinda known this story but this time they heard it was full detail version compared to the other one story they heard….

Meanwhile on the ship

Omni asked, "Every criminal go down on New Tech City and attack now."

Every criminal said, "Yes Master we will go down there right now." So every body criminal left to go for earth.

Gruumm asked, "Where did my daughter went how come she isn't here?"

Z walked into the room and her eyes glowed Black and replied, "She now a ranger Gruumm, Master would you allow me to go down to earth and attack too."

Gruumm asked, "How did you get a ranger to become Evil, Master?"

Omni replied evilly, "It was easy I had one of my generals to control her mind, as for you my child no you won't go down there until I go down, Gruumm get down there and cause mayhem."

Gruumm said, "Yes Master I will attack the park first and gain the attention of the one I must get revenge for Doggie Cruger?"

So Gruumm left his old ship and head for earth to attack the Power rangers.

Omni asked, "My child did we let out all of the criminals out?"

Z replied evilly, "No we still have the best containment cards here just in case the rangers capture all the criminals; we still have the A-Squad."

Suddenly Mirloc and the A-Squad rangers came in to greet there new Master by saying, "What is it that you want us to do today Master."

Omni said, "What I want you to do is wait here until SPD gets tired then attack them."

"Yes Master, what a wonderful idea." Charlie said.

Mirloc asked, "Do you mind if I go to earth to search for the one that put me in that containment card?"

Omni replied, "Go ahead seek your revenge on the one you hate."

"Thank you Master, I will get you Sky Tate."

Z eye glinted black and she told, "Mirloc Sky is wearing red now just so you don't get confused if he was Blue."

"Thank you Z you're helping out right now and I love it seeing you on the evil side." Mirloc left the ship to go search for the person that sent him into a containment card.

Meanwhile in SPD it was the next day and Quinn woke up to see that Kat was right beside him on his bed not knowing what they have done last night Quinn screams causing the whole B-Squad and C-Squad to wake up alongside Kat woke up to ask Quinn, "What are you screaming about?"

Quinn replied in a question, "Did I do something wrong yesterday because I can't remember what I did last night?"

Kat responded to Quinn behavior by kissing him and telling him what they done last night and it was good.

Kat asked, "Are you going to get ready because we have a funeral to go today?"

Quinn replied understanding what Kat told him with Love, "Lady's first now, don't want to make you mad or anything but that is how I was raised and I'm going to follow by the rules."

Kat kissed him again saying, "That is lovely I won't be too long now."

So Kat took a shower while Quinn put on his SPD uniform and was trying to look for his morpher but he some how lost it he asked, "Kat do you know where my morpher went?"

Kat yelled not to loud for everybody to hear, "It is in the table self right beside your bed."

Quinn said, "Okay thank you I love you Kat?"

Quinn grabbed his morpher and put it on his left wrist and left the room only to be confronted by Sky asking, "Are you ready for our training Quinn?"

Quinn replied forgetting that he had to teach B-Squad the techniques of defeating Devlin, "Well I'll be down there in a little bit, what is this that I hear about Supreme Commander coming down here."

Sky said, "Yes the Supreme Commander Cruger is coming for the funeral today but we still have to train right."

Quinn said, "I've got inform Kat about this otherwise she will be thinking that the Cruger is coming, so I sorry to say this but I have to cancel our first training just for today."

Sky asked, "How come has Kat got to your live where you don't even care about anybody else but her?"

Quinn replied, "uh No Kat hasn't gotten in my life to cancel the training today I was just thinking that I should inform her about Supreme commander Cruger coming and that is all. And the reason why I can't do training today because I seriously forgot about it so I'm sorry."

"Okay I'm sorry what you do with Kat isn't my business but I understand why you can't do training because you are still trying to regain from the loss of Boom."

"Well I'm going to tell Kat about…"

Kat interrupted Quinn by coming out with her SPD uniform saying, "What is it Quinn what do you want to tell me, and oh yeah you can take a shower."

Quinn said, "Well Sky informs me here that the supreme commander is coming today for the funeral for Boom."

Kat said, "Okay that won't be hard now all I have to do is not to show Cruger that we are dating because that is against SPD rules and I don't want to get caught so when Cruger gets here we can't do anything like kissing or anything else."

"What it seems that Cruger got you on a lease?" Quinn asked.

Kat slapped him and said, "Never disrespect a commander okay."

"Yes maam all I was trying to say was that you are commander here you should make up your own rules not followed by Commander Cruger rules." Quinn said in fear of Kat now.

"You are right I should make my own rules sorry for slapping you Quinn, Cruger coming here scares me reminds me of when I was little but I don't want to tell that story because I don't very like to tell it." Kat said.

Sky asked, "Commander is it okay if I leave because I feel kinda weird right now?"

Kat replied, "Yes you can leave Sky."

So Sky left to go to the lounge room where the other B-Squad rangers were hanging out.

Quinn asked, "Kat you can tell me the story it not going to be that bad is it?"

Kat replied in fear of telling but she knew that she could trust Quinn, "Well I will tell you the story just come in the room after you take a shower."

So Quinn went into the room and took a shower came out 40 minutes later.

Kat said, "The story was when I was little people were making fun of me because I was the only cat-human in my race left until the day that I tried to stand up for myself but all that happen was that I got pushed down to the ground and they were going to deck me when Anubis Cruger came and same me from the people that were making fun of me and that is why I respect Doggie Cruger and that's why I slapped you earlier."

Suddenly the alarm went off and the computer alerted saying, "This isn't an alarm this is just an alert asking for the commander to come to the command center along with her team the B-Squad it is informing about Supreme Commander Cruger arrival.

"Sorry to cut the story short but we need to get going to the command center." Kat said.

Quinn said, "Let's go then." So Kat and Quinn went to the command center along side the B-Squad rangers only to see that Cruger was already in the Command center along side with the C-Squad. Kat let go of Quinn hand not trying to get Cruger attention.

Doggie asked, "What has happen since I left SPD it seemed like a lot happen since I left?"

Kat replied, "That is where I come in Doggie, what has happen a lot happen Z betrayal, Mora advancing to B-Squad being the new green ranger, Sky being Red ranger and Bridge being Blue ranger and Syd still as pink ranger here, also the arrival of Omni first attack and the attack on SPD which Z killed Boom for the location of the Containment cards."

Doggie said, "Wow that was a lot that happen why did Z betrayed SPD."

Quinn said, "That is where I come in Supreme commander Cruger, it all happen because of my archrival Devlin but a spell on Z turning her evil on us and doing the things she has done, By the way I'm Quinn Zyra the Guardian of fire and I'm Kats girl…"

Kat interrupted Quinn before he could finish saying, "Well since everybody is here why don't we have that funeral for Boom."

Doggie said, "There is something I must do and put this plan into motion from above when I heard that Omni release the entire Monster in the containment cards. Kira leader of the C-Squad step up.

Kira step forward saying, "Yes sir what is it that I can do for you."

Doggie Cruger grabbed the box that he hand put on the table earlier and grabbed out a morpher from the box and said, "Kira are you and your team ready to become rangers and help out the B-Squad, and oh yeah it is nice to meet you Quinn I am Anubis Cruger but people call me Doggie."

Kira was shocked in what just happened and said, "Yes my team is ready to help out the Rangers especially now that we have to capture every single enemy that has been release due to Z action."

Quinn said, "It is nice to meet you too Doggie Cruger."

Doggie asked, "Before I decide who is going to be Red ranger I will hand out his rest of the morpher these morpher were designed to resemble the lost galaxy helmets with SPD badges."

Doggie Cruger handed out all of the morpher. "Morph into your ranger form C-Squad?" Doggie asked.

C-Squad said, "Yes Sir, SPD Emergency!"

The C-Squad and B-Squad found out that this was a first time that a Guy was Pink.

Ace asked, "Why am I pink Commander?"

Kat said, "I do not know it was all Doggie decision." They have found out that Kira was red ranger, Katie was Green, Fia was Yellow, Cerra was Blue, and Ace was pink.

Doggie said, "We had to change things around a little, that is why you are pink Ace."

"Ace it is not that bad to be pink lucky you didn't get hot pink now." Kira said.

Sky started to laugh only to get hit by Mora.

Mora said, "Stop it Sky don't laugh."

C-Squad said, "Powered Down!"

Suddenly the alarm off saying, "Reports that there is monsters everywhere."

Kat said, "We have to divide and conquer, Quinn, Kira, and I will go downtown, Mora, Sky and Cerra you will go to the park, Syd, Bridge and Fia will go into the city, Katie, Ace and Doggie will you go to the bank. Ready everybody."

Everybody said, "Yes maam and Yes Sir."

So every rangers had there location where they had to go and they went to there spots.

Back in Briarwood Daggeron asked, "Where is Quinn right now?"

Lacey replied, "I don't know where he went but I know that when I tried contacting him I got Nick here."

Udonna asked, "If you don't mind me asking Lacey why don't you use a Location spell maybe that might work?"

"How do you do a Location spell?" Lacey replied back asking a question.

Udonna replied, "It is simple think of the person and say lofal ulra curio."

"Thank you Udonna this is going to help."

Lacey started to think of Quinn and said, "Lofal ulra curio"

Suddenly the ball that sense evil came up and Lacey, DJ and Aly all see that the person they thought they killed will still alive and is causing pain.

Udonna said, "I know where your friend is he at New Tech City the home of the SPD rangers, we seen these rangers before."

Daggeron said, "Well everybody let's go to New Tech City."

Aly asked, "Can we stop by in Zera to pick up some of our friends, This Evil that is in New Tech City that we had face and thought that we had killed him is still alive and we need the full team of Guardians to destroy him for good?"

Daggeron replied, "Are we going to pick up the princess, because if we are I need to speak with the King and Queen about something." It seem that Daggeron knew a lot about the Guardians It feels like maybe he was in the big war between Guardian and Shadow.

Jenji asked, "Can I come master I would like to meet you son?"

Everybody but Daggeron replied, "What did you just say Jenji?"

Daggeron said, "You didn't mean to say that right Jenji because if you did then you would have to stay here with the fire heart dragon."

Jenji said, "Yes I didn't say that, I was thinking of someone else that is all, Daggeron may I come please."

Clare walked in to see three people she didn't know morphed into rangers and she asked, "Who are in the rangers suits?"

The guardian said, "Powered down."

Lacey said, "We are called guardians in our world, why do people think that are knight suit are rangers suits."

Daggeron said, "I can explain that for you a lot of people in this realm when they turn into something and they have colors as there suits that means that they are Power Rangers but even though you call your self Guardian, you are still considered Power Rangers."

Suddenly Lacey felt the same exact pain that Quinn felt earlier but this time it was her Guardian crystal that was kicking in not sensing Devlin, causing her to faint.

Udonna asked, "Is it okay for your friend here to faint?"

DJ replied in confusion, "Well yes it is okay but the last time she had fainted was when she and Quinn were apart too long."

Udonna said, "Well then we must leave and get Lacey to Quinn fast."

Clare asked, "Where are you going Udonna?"

Udonna replied, "We are going to meet up with SPD once again and also go to the guardian's realm to pick up the princess and her Brother and the rest of the Guardian."  
DJ said, "Clare would you like to come along with us we could always use your help."

Aly walked up to DJ and slapped him thinking that he was trying to flirt with Clare she asked, "DJ were you trying to flirt with Clare here because if you are I'm going to give you some serious pain?"

DJ replied, "No I wasn't flirting with Clare I was just gonna ask her if she could be the guardian of Earth because since Cecilia death we hadn't have a Guardian of earth."

Clare asked, "Yes I would like to come with you guys if it is okay with Udonna here?"

Udonna replied, "Yes it is fine, they did say that you will become a Power Ranger well I mean a Guardian."

Clare said, "Thank you Udonna, So how are we going to get to the Guardian's realm and New Tech City."

Daggeron said, "That is were I come in we are going to use the train." Daggeron pulled out his morpher and his card that he uses and made a portal that shows the gang the train.

So the Gang grabbed hold of Lacey and went to the train and they left not knowing that the Fire Heart sneaked in, they headed toward Zera.

Meanwhile at Downtown, Quinn is seeing enemy that he faced in Zera.

Quinn asked, "How is this possible Kat?"

Kat replied, "I know which monster this is He goes by the name of Slate, Let's morph so we can take him down."

Quinn said, "Okay, Guardian elemental Fire power up."

Kat asked, "Ready for this Kira? This is your first real fight."

Kira replied, "Yes maam I'm ready."

They both said, "SPD Emergency!"

Quinn charged for Slate saying, "You can't fool me anymore."

Suddenly Slate change his form once again this time it was his father, Quinn stopped his attack staring at his father.

Quinn asked in excitement of seeing his father once again, "It is my father how could this be?"  
Kat replied, "Quinn, Slate is playing a trick on you making you thinking it is your father but it isn't so attack him."

Quinn said, "I can't attack it is my father." Quinn started to cry that the fact that he hasn't seen his father for 2 years now.

Kira said, "This might help and please don't be mad at me for what I'm going to do." Kira charged for Slate and struck him with the sword that see had that looks a lot like the lost galaxy sword but had SPD logos on it causing him to turn back into Slate.

Slate said, "You will never catch me the Magnificence is here and its going to be your down fall."

Kira said, "That is where you are wrong judgment mode, Slate you are under arrest for the damaged of the Downtown and being a part of yesterdays attack, Guilty containment mode."

A spark of light came out from Kira morpher and contained Slate. Kira said, "Powered down, sorry for taking that victory."

Kat said, "Powered down, it is okay nice thinking of what to do, maybe that is why Cruger chose you to become C-Squad Red ranger."

Quinn asked, "Should we go help the others out?"

Kat replied, "Where should we go next then."  
Suddenly Kira fell to the ground and something was happening to her, causing her to instantly morphing with saying any of the command.

Quinn said, "What is the matter Kira?"

Kira yelled, "Run hurry leave before it comes out hurry and leave."

Kat said, "No we won't leave something is wrong with you."

Kira said, "You should leave, I don't want you to see this it's bad." Kira didn't know that when she got the powers of being Red rangers it release what was in her body that was lying dormant. She suddenly changed personality and became enraged attacking Quinn and did something to his Guardian morpher causing a big scratch on it that shows a reflection."

Kat said, "What is going on with you Kira is this power of the Galactabest kicking in."

Quinn asked, "Honey how do I get her off me?" Quinn couldn't do anything besides hurting her but he can't.

Kat charged for Kira and pulled out one of her claws and clawed her in the exact place that she did to Quinn earlier. Kira fell to the ground and De-morphed and was unconscious.

Kat said, "I'm going to take her to the Delta Base go to the Park and I will meet up with you later."

Quinn said, "Powered down, Okay wait though." Quinn walked up to Kat and kissed her.

Kat kissed Quinn back and left, Quinn headed to the Park.

Meanwhile at the Park Sky, Mora, and Cerra didn't see any creatures so they waited until that happen.

Cerra was half-French and half-English she had red hair and bright blue eyes, she was about 5'6 and had a French accent. She asked, "Is there ever going to be action here I'm dying for a fight."

"Well if it isn't Sky Tate, It has been so long since we seen each other." Mirloc said,

"Ready rangers let's do this?" Sky asked.

"Ready!" They both said.

"SPD Emergency" They all said.

Sky said, "Let's go rangers make sure he doesn't get have anyway to escape."

Sky charges Mirloc with his DeltaMax Striker, while Cerra pulls out a sword and strikes Mirloc back side. Mora was going to attack with her DeltaMax Striker until she has seen her father Gruumm.

Gruumm said, "Fight me Green Boy." Gruumm didn't know that the Green Ranger was none other then his daughter.

Mora said, "I'm not a Boy, How dare you call me a Boy I am your daughter Mora!"

Gruumm said in shock, "I don't believe you prove it to me if you say you're my daughter."

Mora said, "Don't pull anything funny now because if you do I will stick my boyfriend on you, Powered Down."

Gruumm asked, "But why Mora?" Gruumm was proud of his daughter that she became a Power Ranger even though he hates the rangers.

Mora replied, "Because I felt that evil wasn't my thing and since I have been in SPD I had fun even though that these past day were painful."

Gruumm walked towards Mora, Mora was thinking that he was going to give her a hug. But Gruumm grabbed Mora and said, "Mirloc come over here we should leave now."

Mora knew that would happen due to a lot of training so what she did was punched Gruumm in the stomach causing Gruumm to release her.

Mora said, "Dad now we are enemies and never do that to me again, SPD Emergency." Mora morphed back into the Green ranger and shot 4 blasts out of her DeltaMax Striker to Gruumm.

Suddenly Quinn arrived to the scene asking, "Does anybody need my help?"

Mirloc made his escape by going into Quinn's morpher dueto the scratch mark that Kira did causing a reflection.

Gruumm said, "Till the next my daughter." Gruumm made his escape back to the ship.

Mora said, "If you didn't come Quinn I could of gotten Gruumm into a containment card, Powered down."

Sky asked, "Does anybody know where Mirloc went to off to because Cerra and I were attacking him until you got here Quinn and then he disappeared?" Sky doesn't know that Mirloc inside of Quinn morpher.

"Should we go back to the Base then?" Quinn asked.

Sky replied, "Yes we should, Powered down."

Cerra said, "Powered down."

So Mora, Sky, Cerra, and Quinn headed back to the Delta Base when they were walking back Mirloc escape from Quinn morpher and went into the building reflection.

At the City Bridge there were 2 monsters attacking and they were Hydrax and Rhinix.

Syd asked, "Could this get any easier? SPD Emergency Swat mode."

Bridge replied, "Well no but maybe it could get harder. I think I will sit this one out, you girls can take out these two."

Fia was full-blooded American, had short brown hair with red highlights and Hazel eyes, was the height of 5'7 and was endowed I think. She said, "Fine then Bridge, but If your girlfriend gets hurt I'm blaming you okay, SPD Emergency, Yellow SPD Ranger is here." Fia charged for Hydrax with her sword that was from Lost galaxy causing Hydrax to explode, Fia didn't know here own strength or something.

Syd shot out 3 blasts from her delta Enforcer at Rhinix and said, "Do you want more? Because I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I see you."

Rhinix said, "I will give you anything just let me be free I want to see my family."

Fia said, "I don't believe you and for that I'm going to do the exact thing that I did to Hydrax." Fia charged for Rhinix and slashed him causing him to blow up. Fia said, "That is how you are suppose to do it Yellow ranger style."

Bridge asked, "We should go back to the base and check up on the others to see if they had made it?"

Syd replied, "Now why would you say that now they will make it, and yes we should go."

Syd and Fia both said, "Powered down."

So they had left to the Delta Base to go check up on the gang there.

Meanwhile on the ship Gruumm arrives back in rage of not knowing that his daughter was a Power Ranger. Gruumm was walking towards the throne room when he was confronted by Z and Devlin.

Devlin asked, "You seem kinda out of it Z. Are you okay?"

Z replied, "I'm fine I was just thinking of something."

Gruumm asked in a yell, "Z how come you didn't tell me that my daughter Mora was a power ranger?"

Z replied meanly, "I don't have to answer to you why don't you just go to the bank and cause mayhem drawing out Anubis Cruger and have your revenge."  
Gruumm said, "What a good idea Z, I'm sorry for yelling at you but wouldn't I need some back up if I had to go to the Bank."

Devlin said, "I will come with you because I want to show those Power Rangers who to mess with."

Gruumm said, "I like the way you think! Just don't get in my way when it comes to me against Cruger. Z how do we know that you are right that Anubis Cruger at the Bank?"

Z said, "I'm right because I send down one of my duplicate self to check up."

Devlin said, "You are doing well my child now let's go down to the bank."

So they headed down to the bank, to see that the rangers were all different.

The Train had arrived outside of Kalin and outside came the Mystic and the Guardians.

DJ said, "Welcome to Kalin, Kalin is the capital of Zera here we will take you the Queen and King."

Maddie said in excitement of visiting a new world, "Wow this world is amazing it's beautiful I like it."

Vida asked, "How long have you lived here for?"

Aly replied, "Well we don't live here we live on earth."

So for about 4 minutes they had walked towards the castle to see that all the creatures and Humans that lived in Kalin had bowed down to Daggeron and the Guardians.

One of the person said, "It is nice to see you again Daggeron it been 5 years since we last seen you."

Udonna asked, "How do these people know you Daggeron?"

Daggeron replied knowing that she might find out sooner or later, "Well it all happen before I was in the cave, you could say that I was the protector of the princess."  
Aly asked, "So you protected Zera from evil then?"

Daggeron replied, "Not Zera, Tara the Queen."

Xander was curious about how Daggeron knew a lot about the guardians he asked, "So Daggeron you knew Quinn's father then didn't you?"

Daggeron replied in confusion wondering why would Xander want to know about Quinn's father, "Yes I did know Quinn's father they called him Jeris the great one."

Vida said, "What did Jeris do that was so great!"

Daggeron said, "This might surprise you guardians but here what I'm going to say won't effect you, the reason why Quinn's father was called the great one is because in the war he sacrifice himself to destroy the ultimate evil to protect the peoples and creature that live here on Zera."

DJ asked, "Not trying to disrespect you but how do we know you are telling the truth?"

Daggeron replied, "Well if you don't believe me just ask the King himself because he was also in the war and notice Quinn's fathers death."

They arrived at the castle and knocked on the door. A hologram of a butler came up and asked, "Who dares to ring this Door bell?"

Daggeron notice the voice and said, "It is I Daggeron may I come in."

DJ replied, "The guardians and the Mystics want to gain access too."

Suddenly the door open and out came the butler hugging Daggeron and said, "It has been so long, how come you never called back?"

The gang went in to see that the castle was huge and was very bright with colors of Blue and that there were a lot of rooms. Zera walked to see that it was her old friends.

Zera asked, "Where are the other two?"

Aly replied, "Lacey unconscious and Quinn in the Future and we need the whole guardians' team to go to the future and defeat Devlin once more."

Zera replied, "Well come with me I have to ask my parents about this."

Daggeron and the rest of the mystic force bowed down and said, "It is an honor to meet you Princess Zera."

Zera said in excitement, "I'm pleased to meet you all, DJ who are these people."

Daggeron said, "I'm an old friend don't you remember Zerrie."

Zera asked in fear, "How do you know my nickname only people that knew me know that name?"

Daggeron replied, "Just ask your mom and dad they know me and I thought you would have remember me I was here when you were 6, you could say that I was your guardian Angel."

Zera said, "I'm sorry I don't remember any of that I haven't been here to long only two years."

Daggeron asked, "What you look the same what has changed."

DJ replied, "That's what I'll tell you, before Devlin died he went on a rampage and killed by best friends girlfriend and are previous princess even thought that this princess is a lot like the original she was on earth for 12 years while the earth girl that died 2 ½ years ago was trapped here."

Daggeron said, "I'm sorry for the lost, and I'm sorry Zera that I thought that you were the other one."

Zera said, "It is okay but I'm glad that you once knew me but my mother would probably be happy to see you."

Tara walked out to see her old friend Daggeron she hugged him and said, "It been so long what are you doing here though Daggeron I thought that you had to stay in Briarwood."

Daggeron asked, "Yes I do until I found out something, may we speak in private?"

Tara replied, "Yes we can talk let's go to my room."

So Daggeron and Tara went into Tara room to talk while the Guardians introduce the mystic to the rest of the team.

DJ said, "Zera, Sigea, Zero, and Cecil, I would like you to meet Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, Udonna, and Clare."

Zera, Sigea, Zero, and Cecil all said, "It's nice to meet you all."

Zera asked, "DJ how come you are here so early?"

DJ replied, "We have one final battle, Quinn is already over there right now probably fighting Devlin right now."

Zero asked in fear, "We killed him, I seen it with my two eyes?"

Aly replied, "I know that we killed him but we seen him when Lacey was trying to locate Quinn."

Udonna said, "This Devlin person you speak of must be very powerful at the way you've been speak about him."

Zero said, "Well he did killed my sister, well not my real sister but someone that looked like her, he has caused a lot of pain in Zera but we managed to save this world once and we are scared that he might come back and try to destroy this world again."

DJ asked, "One thing if we want to destroy Devlin for good we need our full team at action, Cecil do you still have Cecilia guardian crystal?"

Cecil replied, "Yes I do have it what do you want it for."

DJ said, "Well I found a person that would like to take her spot as the Guardian of Earth."

Cecil asked, "Who is this person you speak of DJ?"  
DJ replied, "It is Clare I see potential in her."

Cecil pulled out the guardian crystal of earth and said, "Clare here is the Guardian crystal of earth, to turn into the guardian of earth all you have to say is guardian elemental earth power up and that is it." Cecil handed the crystal of earth to Clare when she could feel cat blood going through her blood. "Oh yeah you will also have the abilities of a cat."

Jenji said, "Yes to the cat!"

In the room where Tara and Daggeron were at they were speaking of what had happen to Daggeron.

Tara asked, "How come you couldn't come back while your son was here?"

Daggeron replied, "My Son is in the future right now and I can't do anything about it, I had to tell everybody else a different story otherwise they might have been confused."

Tara said, "Who were you talking about then if you were talking about."

Daggeron said, "All that I can say is that the person I was speaking about was the prophesy child father."

Tara asked, "Are you talking about Lacey's father Jeris?"  
Daggeron replied, "Yes that is true but she can't find out because if she does then her powers will kick in and it isn't good when the prophesy child power is release."

Tara said, "Do you remember anything about your daughter Amy, She died by the prophesy child power and that is what cause Devlin to become enraged and killed my daughter that I thought she was."

Daggeron said, "What that can't be true, I know that I had a sister but I thought she never enter this world and stayed with her mom on earth."

Tara said, "No it all went different but are you going to tell your son that you're his father or not."

Daggeron said, "I don't know how he will react when he finds out that his whole life was planed out for him."

Tara said, "Why don't you just give him his Battlizer abilities and slowly walk on in and let him get to know you then tell him your secret."

Daggeron said, "Well I should probably be going now we have to get to the future and that will take a while."

Tara said, "Okay I will see you when you get back.'

Daggeron said, "Okay bye."

Daggeron left the room and gather the rangers and the Guardians heading out for New Tech City.

Meanwhile in the Delta Base command center Kat was researching about the Galactabest and how they can go into someone body and take over them, but she couldn't find any answers.

Kira walked in and said, "I'm sorry for what happen earlier, it was my Genetic Power kicking in."

Kat asked, "If you don't mind me asking what is your genetic power?"

Kira replied, "Well my power was suppose to make me have the characteristic of any animal I choose. But my genetic power isn't mastered yet."

Suddenly Quinn, Sky, Syd, Mora, Bridge, Cerra, and Fia all arrived in the command center.

Quinn asked, "How is my honey bear doing?"

Kat walked up to Quinn and slapped him and replied, "I told you not when Doggie Cruger is here okay."

Quinn said, "Okay I'm sorry."

Suddenly the alarm went of and said, "Serious attack at the Bank, the return of Gruumm, Devlin, and Z."

Kat asked, "Ready rangers this is going to be are hardest fight since Omni, Let's do this?"

Quinn replied, "Can't I come I need to show Devlin not to mess with my friends."

Kat said, "Come over here I want to give you a hug and I will tell you."

Quinn said, "Okay don't play any tricks on me okay." Quinn walked towards Kat and they hugged. Kat gentle pulled out her claws with out Quinn knowing and hit him in the spot causing him to instantly faint.

Syd asked, "Why did you do that we could have used his help?"

Kat replied, "Devlin can't know that Quinn is still alive otherwise we are all in jeopardy."

Mora said, "Well someone has to stay here while we fight for are life."

"I will stay here impulse I caused his morpher to be damaged, if he uses his morpher once more he will start losing his power and then DIE!" Kira said.

Kat asked, "How could you do this Kira, right when I get back you and I am going to have a long talk about your powers."

Kira said, "Okay."

The rangers said, "SPD Emergency"

The Rangers headed down to the Bank hoping that Ace, Katie, and Doggie are fine.

At the Bank Doggie Cruger was in a fight for his life between him and Gruumm, while Devlin and Z are attacking Ace and Katie. Devlin and Z threw Ace and Katie.

Katie said, "Well let's do this Ace we need to morph."

Ace said, "Yes it morph in time."

Katie said, "Way to be original there Ace."

They both said, "SPD Emergency!"

Ace said, "You are in for a lot of pain for betraying us Z."

Z eyes glinted black and she had duplicated herself 3 times and said in a echo, "Come and get me Ace you don't stand a chance against 3 of me impulse you are wearing Pink."

Ace said, "There is nothing wrong with being Pink okay."

Ace charged for one of the duplicates and slashing one. The duplicate disappeared but the real Z and the other duplicate charged Ace, Katie helped out by shooting one of the duplicates hoping it was the real one with her Trans blaster. Yet it was only the last duplicated Z.

Katie asked, "Come on into SPD and help us out, we need your help in destroying the rest of the creatures that you let out. So are you coming with us?"

Z replied evilly, "Never I only serve one master and that is Omni."

Gruumm charged for Cruger and said, "You will pay for what you have done to me."

Cruger said, "The only thing that I did was tried to let you see what bad things you have done, it seems that you will never learn would you."

Cruger pulled out his shadow saber and was going to attack when suddenly the rest of the rangers arrived beside Kira there leader causing Gruumm to escape only to say, "Till the next time we meet Cruger."

Cruger yelled in anger, "Why Kat why did you to this you couldn't see me do the dirty work anymore is that the reason why you want all of the glory."

Kat said, "It is not my fault that Gruumm escape he just took advantage of the time that I arrived, let's go back to the Delta Base there is no fight here, that is important."

Devlin said, "Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you two will…"

Z said, "Sorry my master but can I do this spell, Darko Fela Kurio Cato."

Suddenly out from Z hand came out black smoke enveloping Doggie Cruger with Dark thoughts of Kat destroying SPD along with her boyfriend Quinn.

Cruger said, "You won't be alive when I'm done with you Kat, You have broken a lot of the rules of SPD."

Sky asked, "Do you need any help Kat with this?"

Kat replied, "While I handle Doggie, You Rangers help out Ace and Katie defeat Z and Devlin."

They all replied already morphed, "Yes maam." They charged for Z and Devlin with the help of Ace and Katie making eight people against two.

Kat asked, "What has Z done to you, why are you saying that I won't be alive when you are done with me and that I have broken the rules of SPD?"

Doggie Cruger pulled out his morpher and said evilly, "This will explain everything SPD Emergency!"

Kat said not trying to start a fight, "Don't do this Doggie fight it, somehow Z got the power to use magic on you thinking that I'm evil fight it NOW!"

Doggie Cruger said, "You'll have to fight me if you want to free me from this spell."

Kat said in fear of fighting with Doggie because he was the one that help me out when I was little, "I can't Doggie, I won't attack you."

"Well then I must attack you first then if you won't attack me." Doggie said.

Doggie charged for Kat with his Shadow saber striking her about 3 times, Kat dodge all of the strikes from the shadow saber.

Kat said, "I don't want to do this but I will, SPD Emergency."

Kat charged at Doggie and pulled out her claws and tried to hit him at the spot that would make him fall a sleep but all Doggie did was stabbed Kat with his shadow saber. Suddenly Doggie got full conscious of him self to see that he stabbed Kat, Kat fell to the ground and De-morph.

Doggie asked, "Kat who put this spell on me?"

Kat replied, "I won't die here I still have my lover waiting on me at the base, and it was Z that did it." Suddenly Kats eyes shut only to find that there was a white light there. Quinn's voice came up and said, "Don't go into the light I still need you here please don't go." Kat awoke only to find out that her morpher was glowing, here morpher changed from White to Gold and the black turned white.

Doggie said, "You made it alive and your morpher is changing to the legendary Kat morpher how is this possible."

Kat said, "I don't know but what would happen if I morphed, I don't know what power this morpher has."

Doggie said, "Well it won't hurt you if you try it."

Kat asked, "Whatever happens please help me if it goes wrong, Legendary Emergency SPD Kat ranger." Everything was the same beside the fact that Kat had Swat armor on her and her hands were turned into claws and the White was now gold.

Devlin said, "You rangers can't stop me, not even if you tried."

Sky said, "That is where you are wrong, Ready rangers let's go Swat mode."

C-Squad said, "We can't go swat we can only the power of the Orion."

Sky said, "That is fine then B-Squad will go Swat mode while you C-Squad go the power of the Orion."

Cerra said, "That is the thing we need our full team to do it."

Sky said, "Okay just give us back up then,"

B-Squad said, "Swat mode activate."

Z said, "So you want a ranger fight, then that is what you'll get Troobian Emergency Swat mode, Master can I handle this one."

Devlin asked, "Yes my child, go and finish off the rangers?"

Suddenly Kat was overwhelmed with power causing her to go berserk and she said, "Rangers stand down, I will handle this one."

The rangers look towards Kat to see that her Kat ranger was updated and she had Armor that looked like Swat mode but it wasn't.

The rangers said, "Yes maam."

Kat charged for Devlin only to have Z take the blow for Devlin.

Z said, "I will not let you hurt my master even if it causes me my death."

Kat said overwhelmed with power, "Fine if you want to die here then come and get me."

Z charged Kat shooting her with her Troobian Enforcer only to have Kat dodge all of the blast. These kept on happening for about 5 minutes.

Meanwhile in the Delta Base Command center Kira was watching the screen to see what was happening when suddenly Quinn hand moved Kira walked towards Quinn to see if he was okay. Quinn instantly woke up thinking that Kat was still hugging him so he grabbed Kira thinking that it was Kat and kissed her. Kira like what Quinn was doing to her, she was showing feelings for Quinn, and she kissed Quinn back. Kira suddenly thought of what will Kat think if she found out so Kira slapped Quinn, causing him to see that he was kissing Kira not Kat.

Quinn asked in worry of Kat finding this out, "What have I done?"

Kira replied, "I won't tell Kat about this I know how much you love her, so you should get down to the Bank It seems like Kats overwhelmed with her new power and she going to kill Z.

Quinn said, "But I can't go down there it was Kats order that I wasn't suppose to leave this base."

Kira said, "Why don't we both we both go down to the bank, that way If Kat gets mad at you she will also get mad at me to."

Quinn said, "Thank you for doing all this I appreciate this well lets go then."

So Kira and Quinn headed down to the Bank.

Back at the Bank Z seemed to get tired from continuously shooting Kat and having Kat dodge every attack.

Kat said, "You won't be able to escape the power of the Legendary Kat morpher."

Kat charged Z with her claws and successfully clawed Z hurting her so bad that it made Z de-morph and faint.

Devlin said, "What power you have, I know that Quinn is still alive so did he teach you how to do that."

Kat said, "No he didn't teach me that, that was all my idea okay."

Devlin charged for Kat and grabbed her and said, "No one gets any closer otherwise she'll get it."

Quinn and Kira arrived to see that Devlin has Kat in a hold position.

Quinn asked, "Let her go or else?"

Devlin replied meanly, "You finally show up after your death I knew that I couldn't trust your word, well now I have your girlfriend and know what are you going to do."

Quinn said, "There is one thing that I have to do and it is this, Guardian…

Kira said, "You can't morph otherwise you will die due to what I did to your morpher."

Quinn said, "I don't care I need to save the one that I love, Guardian Elemental Fire power up."

Quinn turned into the guardian of fire feeling full powered, Quinn charged at Devlin with Kilica causing extreme pain to Devlin.

Devlin let go of Kat and grabbed hold of Z and Left.

Doggie said, "That was amazing how did you do that."

Quinn said, "I will explain later I need to check up on my honey bear, I mean Kat, Powered down."  
Quinn walked to Kat and grabbed a hold of her and said, "Wow you look hotter with your new look."

Kat said, "Thank you, Powered down." Kat kissed Quinn not caring what Doggie cared about.

Doggie said, "Kat, I don't care if you date anybody just as long it doesn't get in your way with work, you are now a commander."

Kat said, "Thank you Doggie, I'm surprise that your powers didn't die out Quinn."

Quinn said, "I guess Kira was wrong about my powers then."

Doggie said, "I don't want to disturb this love mess but we should go back to the Delta base."

So the gang had headed back to the Delta base and when they got there, they saw the Solaris knight train…


End file.
